Aseigan
by Ulquishinee
Summary: Aseigan: Slave. The story of a human slave owned by a Predator. Is her life a cruel joke, or is it fate? And how does a guide and sole human surviver of a Kainde Amedha Chiva fit into this? PredOCxOC, ScarxLex too!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Prologue~**

The room was cold and dark; the lone figure that occupied it, layed on the floor unmoving. The floor felt freezing cold underneath her, but she had stopped caring long ago. Her long, red tresses, which had been her pride and joy once, now were nothing more than a clump of unruly hair on her head. Her bangs fell between her grey eyes that used to be so full of life, but now were hollowed and empty. Her pale skin was marred with clumps of dirt from the lack of hygiene, and her clothes were tattered and dirty.

She was going to get a fever and possibly die, if she continued to lie on the cold stone floor, but that is what she was hoping for; for her time to come up soon and be finally released from this hell; hell that she had been living for almost two years now. At least she thought it was two years; being on an alien planet in an alien solar system had made her lose the track of time she was used to. At some point she wondered if that mattered. Did anything matter anymore?

Did she have a name? The answer to that is a definite 'yes'. Her name was Rosalie or just Rose – her mom called her that – but did her name matter anymore on this planet, in this small room that she called her prison? She hadn't heard it spoken not even once since she was here, and she knew why. She was nothing more than a lower being in their eyes, and they treated her like one, so speaking her name was the last thing they would do. Of course, if they even knew what her name was, that is.

The ones that brought her here were completely alien to her, even if they were humanoid like, they were still not something that she would have imagined to encounter. She had always believed that aliens existed, but she hadn't quite pictured them to look quite the way these did; tall and strong, with muscles of a body builder, and a face that would scare you at night, if you were to meet one of them in a deserted alley way. Also, she was sure that in broad day light, the effect would be the same.

They had small, beady molten yellow or red eyes that were sunken into their skulls, big foreheads and sharp teeth surrounded by four mandibles, two upper ones and two lower ones, with long, sharp tusks at the ends. Their hair reminded her of dreadlocks, with metal like beads in them. Their skin was a molten brown or green color and it reminded her of a reptile's skin, and they had sharp taloned hands and feet. Definitely not someone you'd want to meat in a deserted alley, especially, since the creatures loved to hunt. It was like a sport to them and a lot more. They hunted and killed for trophies to earn their place in their society. The leader had the most trophies and he was the one that called the shots. The rest just obeyed, and if someone could best the alpha male, then they could take his place.

How did she know all of this? Well, she wasn't spending all her time in this dreaded cell. If her master was kind enough, he would let her have a walk, but only if she went everywhere he went. That had been her life for the time that she was on the planet; following her master like a little puppy on a leash.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor outside her cell, and alerted the girl on the floor, but she made no move to even acknowledge it. She didn't care that she looked pathetic and weak in that position. He would be angry when the door opened, she was going to be punished, but she really didn't care anymore. She was dirty, tired and she hadn't eaten in two days, and wasn't in the mood to be pushed around. Not like she had any say in the matter because her 'Master' wasn't someone she could say no to.

The door to her room slammed opened and the 'person' that she dreaded to see, stepped into the room.

"Get up Aseigan."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okey, I don't know if that was okey. This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Predator fic. I have read so many amazing fics in this fandom that I finally decided to write my own one. This will be multi chaptered with, hopefully, many chapters. Of course, if this was good! I won't continue something that people don't like. Anyway, please tell me what you thought coz I don't read minds and if you have complains or questions, do ask them. C:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Get up Aseigan."

He was speaking in his language, but she understood what he had said. Being a slave for the time that she had been, she had the 'privileges' of learning their language. Not to speak it – she had no rights to say anything except 'yes Master' – but to understand the commands her Master gave her. He was ordering her, and she was sure that he wasn't pleased with her by the low growl coming from him. She had the sudden urge to just tell him to fuck off and leave her alone, but she didn't dare to open her mouth in fear that he would get mad and hurt her some way. All she wanted to do was lie there until she couldn't get up – not that she could or wanted right now – but he seemed to have other plans.

"Do you not hear me Aseigan? Get up." He repeated more forcefully, taking three big steps and stopping about a foot away from her fragile form. Rose slowly turned her head sideways and looked at her 'Master'. He was tall, about 8'9 with long dreadlocks that reached the middle of his back, with gold and silver beads in them. His skin was molten dark brown with lighter brown and green blotches. He was slimmer in comparison to others of his kind that she had seen, but still muscular and quite threatening; at least to someone like her. His face had the typical features that his kind had: Mandibles, sharp teeth, big forehead. His eyes were a bright yellow color and filled with malice she had never experienced before.

His mandibles splayed in a threatening gesture and Rose slowly – holding back a groan – lifted herself off the ground and into a sitting position. Her body felt a bit numb and she willed her tired body to cooperate with her or she would be punished severely.

"On your feet," he ordered harshly and Rose complied after a moment of struggling with her limbs, and murmured a quiet "Yes N'yaka-de." She flinches as he reached for a leather strap that hung on his hip, but relaxed a bit when she saw that it was the 'leash' that he used when he took her 'for a walk'. His clawed hands clasped the collar around her neck, while she looked at the stone floor or his clawed feet. His presence scared her. Even if she had been there for a pretty long time, she still found that it was better to be wary of him. Plus, he had never – in this whole time – done anything to make her less intimidated by him. He growled, hissed and barked at her if he didn't like something. He pushed her around where ever they went – more precisely where he went, she was just dragged along – and when others of his kind were hostile to her, he didn't stop them.

And why would he? Would be the question, but the answer was pretty simple and easy to figure out. Even she knew the answer to that; she was nothing, a nil in his and his kind's eyes.

She tried not to think how he could just snap her neck right in that moment, but instead he carefully put the collar around her neck.

Without a word he pulled on the leash, and Rose almost stumbled from the unexpected movement. She recovered quickly and walked as fast as she could. Since he was taller – making his steps longer – she had to walk fast to keep up. She was used to it, but at the moment, her legs where still half asleep and he almost had to drag her. He didn't seem to care that she was almost falling behind or if he was practically dragging her. Also, she was glad that he didn't make her crawl on her hands and feet because she was sure that then her last shred of pride would be stomped in dirt.

Rose followed her 'Master', as he pulled her through the building – and her supposed home – that was more like a prison to her. She knew that outside the temperature was higher, much higher than in her 'room' and the air more humid for a human.

Thanks to a device implanted in her respiratory organs Rose could breathe the air of this planet – their planet – which – according to her captors – consisted of four percent more nitrogen and one percent more oxygen. A human could breathe this air for a while, but soon breathing would become difficult and a human would eventually die from the lack of oxygen and too much nitrogen in his/her lungs. The device in her respiratory organs filtered out the excess nitrogen, giving her the right amount of everything in the air that reached her lungs after being let through this filter.

Rose guessed that her captor just wanted to torture her like that. She would have been dead without the device and in her situation dying from lack of oxygen sounded a lot better than being a brutal creature's 'Aseigan', like her Master and his kind liked to call her.

Slave – was that written in her fate? Was it her fate to live this pathetic life? She had always prided in her to be a strong willed person. She never gave up; ever, but in this situation she felt like she would have to.

Finally, Rose started to feel a breeze of fresh air and almost sighed. She didn't, however, because her captor might get angry with her. The hall grew brighter when they neared the door that led outside of her 'humble home'. When they finally stepped out into the bright sunlight Rose had to cover her eyes with her hand. It hurt to come into the sun after two days of being in almost complete darkness. Her Master didn't seem to care for her discomfort as he pulled her after him roughly down the stairs.

The buildings all around her reminded her of Mayan pyramids and she knew better than to think that it was a coincidence. This race, Yaut'ja – like they called themselves – was highly advanced and the reason why the first culture's on Earth turned into actual cultures and the people didn't stay the cavemen that they used to be. They had been like Gods to the human race all those centuries ago, but at the moment Rose could only feel contempt for them.

While deep in thought Rose stumbled when they reached a stair landing and the next thing she knew, she fell forward with a yelp of shock and went tumbling down the steps. Her captor, instead of catching her, just let go of 'the leash' and watched in cruel amusement as his Aseigan went down the rather many stone steps, crying out in the process and landing ungracefully in a heap of aching limbs on the next stair landing. Her Master roared in laughter, but stayed where he was; if his Aseigan decided to not pay attention and fall down the stairs, what did he care.

Rose moaned brokenly on the cold stone. Everything hurt. She wondered if anything was broken, but was in too much pain to move and check. She cursed her Master internally. She vaguely heard him roar in laughter at her misfortune.

Finally, her Master decided to step down the two dozens of stairs she had fallen from and trilled at her in laughter. Rose felt like crying, but knew better than to do so. It would show just how weak she was and would make her Master more amused. He took great pleasure in her suffering and she just couldn't give him more satisfaction that she had already had. She wouldn't cry even if he hit her.

"Stop lying around, Aseigan." Her captor barked after he had grown tired of her there. He grabbed her by her messy red tresses and she whimpered from the stinging in her ankle and the dull ache in her scalp from his grip on her hair. From the feeling she could tell that her ankle was only sprain and she suspected that her body was covered in multiple bruises.

A trill of laughter made her Master let her go and she fell on her knees. She slowly turned her head and what she saw made her gasp softly. There coming across another landing was a Yaut'ja female. She was tall – taller than her Master, but she knew that it was normal since the females were bigger and stronger than the males– about 11 feet. She had a light coloring with bright red blotches on the outside of her arms and legs and around her stomach and breasts. She wore a loincloth and another cloth covering her breasts in a dark brown color. Her dreadlocks were filled with silver rings and there was what looked like a golden ring in her lower left mandible. Her eyes were ruby red and when they landed on Rose's fragile form she splayed her mandibles and growled at her.

Keeping the whimpers that wanted to escape her lips down, Rose did her best to get as far away from the two Yaut'ja. When she was farther away she felt better and the Yaut'ja female seemed to be satisfied as well, as she turned her attention towards her Master.

"You decided to take your Aseigan for a walk, Kujhade?" The question was quite irritating to hear since Rose considered herself more than just a dog that was taken for a walk. She wasn't just a thing and sometimes she wanted them to see that. No one ever treated her with respect for this whole time and she was so tired of it. Still, she pretended that she wasn't listening to their conversation. It was quite amazing that she had learned their language in only two years, but sometimes it did come in handy and sometimes she just wished that she couldn't understand them.

Her Master, Kujhade – she didn't bother to remember his name because she never used it – just shrugged in disinterest. "The Ooman is clumsy. Fell down the stairs and gave me a good laugh." The Yaut'ja female splayed her mandibles into what could be equivalent to a grin and thrilled in what Rose suspected was laughter a long time ago.

"Kujhade, do you know why I came looking for you?" The female was now purring and from the corner of her eye Rose could see them getting closer to each other. She was stroking her clawed hand across his chest and her Master was returning her purr with his own.

Rose knew what this meant because this wasn't the first time she had seen her Master being courted by a Yaut'ja female. The Yaut'ja females were like amazons; they could take care of themselves and hunt for their tribe of females, but one thing that they did need the males for was to create suckling, like they called them. The female was here because she was in heat and needed a strong male to give her strong and healthy sucklings. She also knew what would happen next. Her Master would either today or tomorrow visit the females abode and they would – bluntly speaking – have hot Yaut'ja sex.

Rose kept watching the two Yaut'ja as they conversed with each other. The female –as expected- told her Mater to come to her home tomorrow at noon and she left him with a grin on his mandibles that left a sick feeling in Rose's stomach. She was sure that her Master was the sickest and the ugliest Yaut'ja she had seen and she could only curse her 'luck' by being owned by him. The thought made her even more sickened. No one owned her, but how was she to tell him that.

Sighing she got up, and an idea suddenly popped into her head. It was crazy and suicidal, and this was the first time that she had even thought it. It would probably get her killed, but she felt like pushing her luck today. It wasn't like she had anything to lose except her life, and she wanted to try it. She couldn't just sit there and wait until she rotted away like this. Praying to whatever deity that could hear her, she ran as fast as her bruised and weak legs could down another staircase. She heard an earth shaking roar behind her, but her legs kept going. If she stopped now that would mean that she has given up, and if her Master could give her a hard time why couldn't she? She felt so alive again running down the stairs and she was surprised that she felt no ounce of fear.

The ground was shaking beneath her feet and she whimpered as her Master's clawed hand almost snatched her, but she changed her direction and headed down another staircase. She could feel blood trickling down her arm where he had grabbed her, but it was nothing compared to the fact that he could have ripped a whole chunk of flesh. She looked over her shoulder and was confused when her Master stopped suddenly.

Still paying attention to the Yaut'ja on the stairs she wasn't looking where she was going, as she suddenly ran into something as hard as a brick wall, but slightly more softer and yelped as she fell backwards on the steps. She rubbed her head and looked up only to be met by a sight of emerald green eyes looking straight at her, through to her very core. The Yaut'ja standing in front of her was different than her Master and the first thought that entered her mind was that maybe she was in bigger trouble than she had imagined.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who put me on their alerts and favorite list! Should I even continue with this?**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 2~**

Rose felt like her body was frozen in place and she didn't dare to look away from the emerald green eyes that starred down at her. She felt exposed under the Yaut'ja's gaze. She was aware that her 'Master' was glaring at her from the burning sensation she felt as his heated gaze burned a hole in the back of her head. He was strangely quiet though, not even growling or barking or snarling at her, just glaring. Odd – was the first thing that crossed her mind, also, she hardly ever understood the reasoning behind a lot of his actions, and sometimes it was better not to. It gave her a bit of peace not knowing the things that could be going through his twisted mind. Like the saying goes, 'Ignorance is bliss'.

The other Yaut'ja – unlike her glaring 'Master' – was calm staring down at her fragile form, head cocked to the side and his long, dread like hair, filled with thick golden rings and beads, falling over his shoulder. Some of the appendages were a grayish color while the others were black with a blue sheen to them. 'They get grey hairs too?' she wondered.

She had seen many of her 'Master's' kind, but she hadn't really seen anyone or rather been this up close to someone like the Yaut'ja in front of her. She wondered how old he was, as her grey eyes took in the rest of his appearance.

He was taller than her 'Master', about 9'2 and bulkier. His skin was almost black with blue coloring on his arms, legs and belly. When she looked at his face, she saw that the skin on his forehead and crown where his dreads sprouted from were covered in dark blue bristles and was a faded grayish blue color also confirming that he was indeed old. Yaut'ja life spans were long compared to human and while humans could live up op to 130 years – a completely lucky case that didn't happen often – Yaut'ja beat this number at least three times. It was probably due to their active lifestyle that made them live this long, if hunting and killing other species could be considered active.

He had quite a lot of scars too, she noted. The most of the scars she saw were on his thighs and his chest. An especially nasty scar went from the right side of his chest all the way down to his hip in a thick, jagged line, which she suspected had been pretty deep too. A scar in the shape of a letter 'T' was – what she suspected – burned in his skin on his big forehead. Her 'Master' had the same one, and she knew it to be the mark of the clan.

It was earned through their right of passage – the Kainde Amedha Chiva. The Kainde Amedha – strong, agile, cunning and armed with a deadly spear like tail and acidic blood – were perfect for their Chiva because gave them enough challenge and over the course of centuries had become their ultimate prey. If a Yaut'ja killed a Kainde Amedha queen, he earned the respect from all of his clan and the trophy gained a lot of attention from the females.

Rose could also see a cut right under his right lower mandible that had probably had come close to cutting off the whole mandible, but instead left a rather deep wound it the appendage.

He wore light armor on his shoulders, upper arms and his knee caps and shins. His lower region was covered with a dark brown loin cloth and some kind armor that reminded her of metal underwear that she suspected guarded his male pride. At least she now had no doubt that he was male, if the serious bulk of muscles and the lack of breasts weren't something that screamed 'Male'.

Around his hips he had what looked like a belt with quite a few skulls on it, one of them being human, and the sight of it made Rose cringe internally. She was well aware that the Yaut'ja race hunted her kind, but seeing the skulls made her a bit queasy.

Looking away from the polished, white skull that had once been attached to a living, breathing human, who had had a family, friend and possibly children, she noticed that he had a dark red cape attached to his shoulder armor piece, which told her that he wasn't just wearing it and strutting around impersonating superman – not that they would even know who superman was. The red cape could only mean high rank; possibly an honored warrior or maybe an Elder.

She flinched and shut her eyes when he stopped her inspection of him by reached for her with his big, clawed hands, thinking that he was going to hurt her. Instead she felt those big and surprisingly warm, callous hands encircle her waist, and the next thing she knew she was lifted off the ground.

Her eyes snapped open and she yelped in surprise. She was now face to face with the Yaut'ja, who was clicking at her in curiosity, his mandibles spread and he seemed to be inspecting her. She was completely still letting him do what he wanted. His hot breath fanned against her face and Rose was pretty sure that she hadn't been in this close contact with any Yaut'ja. Her feet dangled three feet off the ground, but oddly she felt that the Yaut'ja had no intentions of hurting her. If anything, he just seemed curious, which was weird in its self, since her 'Master' payed her no mind and other Yaut'ja that she had encountered regarded her with growling and hissing.

Rose was again startled when he set her on her feet again and she stumbled back a bit. A clawed hand on her shoulder made her flinch once again, but she knew all too well who it belong to. She had almost forgotten that her 'Master' was watching, and the way his sharp claws dug in the exposed skin of her shoulder, she knew that he wasn't happy. Heck, he was probably pissed off, but was calm about it, which was making Rose alarmed. Like the saying goes, 'It's always quiet before a storm', and her 'Master' being calm equaled trouble for her.

Her 'Master' uncoiled the leash that had somehow managed to coil around her arm and wrapped it around his fist. The collar of the leash tightened around her neck as Rose was pulled back and she fell by her 'Master's' feet gasping for breath. Her lithe hands pulled at the thick, leather collar to ease some pressure, which only increased the more she struggled. When she ceased her struggling, the pressure was released and she took big gulps of air, glaring at his clawed feet that were clad in sandals.

"Kujhade," the other Yaut'ja spoke suddenly. His voice was a deep baritone and his tone was angry? Rose blinked and waited for her 'Master' to react. He did by cocking his head to the side and clicking his mandibles together. It had taken some time for Rose to understand Yaut'ja expression and the sounds they used as a way to communicate, but she knew that both were a sign of regard.

"N'ritja told me you were treating your Ooman like a slave." Rose noticed that the Yaut'ja didn't call her an Aseigan like her 'Master' did. She tried to recall who N'ritja was and then she remembered a Yaut'ja female. She had met her once and the female had actually treated her a lot better than other females had. She was surprisingly short – well compared to other Yaut'jan females – about eight feet, but she'd learned that N'ritja was still young and it was quite normal. Her coloring was similar to the Yaut'ja in front of her, and she wondered if they were related. N'ritja, she had heard, was the daughter of an Elder, who had taken to bring her up after her mother had been killed in a fight with another female for a male's attention. These fights didn't happen often, but only if the male was high ranked, which made him desirable in the eyes of many females. She wondered if the Yaut'ja was her father.

"Elder Thei-de, this Ooman is my Aseigan, and I treat the Lou-dte Kalei as such." Rose could sense that her 'Master' was holding back an anger growl. The Lou-dte Kalei comment didn't faze Rose since she was indeed a female, but she knew that if any male were to say that about a Yaut'ja female, she would rip their balls off because they considered themselves more than just child makers for the males. "Your daughter has just lost her mind," Kujhade commented and it ripped a growl from the other male's throat. It also answered Rose's previous query.

"Do not disrespect her, Kujhade," Thei-de roared and Kujhade lowered his head and eyes in submission. Rose felt like she was in the middle of a discussion between two wild animals, and the one who was in charge was without a doubt the Yaut'ja Elder. "N'ritja told me that you have been mistreating the Ooman," Thei-de went on and Kujhade clicked his mandibles, also regarding that fact, but kept his eyes lowered. "Even if she is your Aseigan, you shouldn't treat her like one of your hunting hounds. Maybe then she wouldn't try to run away."

Rose could hear mocking in the last comment and it made her 'Master' growl lowly; if the Elder payed any attention to that he didn't show it.

"Elder Thei-de, is that all you came here for?" Kujhade grumbled and tightened his grip on the leash adding more discomfort for Rose and her throat.

"H'ko, I came to talk of your younger Mei-hswei." That seemed to get Kujhade's attention and he chattered in obvious eagerness. Rose had heard that he had a younger Mei-hswei that had yet to take his Chiva and unlike others of his sibling – he had many and even his own pups – Kujhade had almost like a soft spot for.

Rose heard though that he had left for his Chiva on Earth about three days ago. The thought of those black creatures and people getting killed made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She still couldn't believe that this ritual had been held on Earth for more than two thousand years and the human race was still oblivious to it all.

"Your Mei-hswei has passed his Chiva and will be arriving with the clan ship in four day." The Elder approached the two of them and put a clawed hand on Kujhade's shoulder and shaking it. It was usually a gesture of greeting, but in this case Rose felt that he was congratulating her 'Master'. Kujhade returned the gesture and Rose could tell that he was proud of his brother. Not every Yaut'ja survived their Chiva because the Kainde Amedha was often an opponent that the young Sain'ja underestimated, which led to their own demise.

The older Yaut'ja grew serious after that. "He has great wounds, but he will live. Your father contacted me this morning, and also told me that your Mei-hswei has chosen to bring an Ooman female with him." Rose's eyes widened at this. Another human here could only mean that another person like herself was going to be kept as an Aseigan. Her 'Master' trilled in amusement, and Rose wanted to kick him in the shins.

"I didn't expect Halkrath to get his own Aseigan," he roared in laughter and a snarl from Thei-de made him stop abruptly and for Rose to jump in fright.

"H'ko, your father said Halkrath wants her as his mate." The Elder didn't seem fazed at all by this news, but Kujhade looked like he was going to smash something. Rose was shocked; a Yaut'ja wanting a human for a mate wasn't something she had heard of. Their races were so different and yet similar, and Rose almost wanted to envy the girl. Life of an Aseigan probably was the cause of this because she was sure that being the wife of an alien was better than being a slave.

She gasped when her 'Master' yanked hard on the leash and her breathing was once again cut off. Her already bruised and bleeding knees were scraping against the stone steps, but she could only focus on breathing as good as she could.

Kujhade roared in pain when the Elder grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the leash and twisted it, not breaking it, but it would be sprained. "Ki'cte," he roared in the younger one's face and Kujhade let go of the leash like it was hot D'lex.

"There is nothing I can do if that is what your brother wants. Your father also told me, Halkrath has marked her with the mark of our clan." Thei-de growled and squeezed Kujhade's wrist in warning when the Yaut'ja growled lowly. Rose backpedaled away from the two Yaut'ja in fear that she would be her 'Master's' punching bag.

A human marked with the mark of the clan was another thing that didn't happen often – most likely never – and Rose was sure the girl had to do something amazing to earn it.

Thei-de let go of Kujhade's wrist and the younger one hissed at the pain from that the Elder's vice like grip had caused. "Halkrath is H'ulij-bpe." Kujhade shook his head, his long, black tendrils swaying from the motion.

"H'ko, the Ooman killed two Kainde Amedha, while fighting alongside your Mei-hswei." That made Kujhade snort.

"She was lucky," he growled this time at Rose, who was a remotely safe distance away. "If I had marked my Aseigan after she killed a Kainde Amedha, she wouldn't be my Aseigan." The comment made Rose frown. It was true, she did kill a Kainde Amedha, but it had been mostly luck, she guessed.

That made a contemplative look cross the Elder's face, but he didn't comment on it; stepping in front of Rose's fragile form as if to block it from Kujhade's heated glare, Thei-de growled at the younger to pay attention to him. "The Ooman also helped Halkrath defeat the Queen and destroy the complex after things got out of hand with the Kainde Amedha."

Rose listened in awe to what the female had done and it made her one killed Kainde Amedha sound like it was child play. 'No wonder that Halkrath would want her as his mate,' she mused. The Yaut'ja males liked strong females that could give them strong pups. Rose was now intrigued to meet the woman.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Big thanks to all the people who reviewed! Your thoughts matter a big deal to me! C:**

**I have a question to all Yall:**** Did something ring any bells? Anything at all? **

**Translations:**

**Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat**

**Chiva – trial**

**Kujhade: Destroyer**

**N'ritja – Dance**

**Ooman – human (slang)**

**Thei-de: Death**

**Lou-dte Kalei – Child Maker**

**H'ko – no**

**Mei-hswei: Brother**

**Sain'ja – Warrior**

**Halkrath: Shadow**

**Ki'cte: Enough!**

**D'lex: A super-strong****, metallic material**

**H'ulij-bpe**** - crazy**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter3~**

It happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly that Rose could only grunt as she was swept off the ground and thrown unceremoniously on the Elder's right shoulder. She knew that she should probably get used to being manhandled by her captors. She was after all – in her 'Master's' words – a S'yuit-de Loud-te Kalei, who so happened to be his Aseigan and therefore had no say as to how she was going to be treated.

Though, she noted that the elderly Yaut'ja wasn't as rough in handling her as her 'Master' would be. And her 'Master' also wouldn't carry her like she couldn't walk on her own. He would push her around or drag her by the leash around her neck, but the Elder was going to carry her. Now the only question was: Where was he going to take her? And, what was her 'Master' going to do about it?

Still, she wished that she at least had some words in the matter. All the shoving and dragging was taking a big toll on her body. It was covered in bruises all over and her legs – mostly her knees – were badly scrapped and bleeding. She felt them sting, but at the moment could do nothing to even see how much damage had been inflicted upon them. She felt like a child all over again, falling on her knees and bruising them until they bled, except this time she didn't have her mom to run to, so she could kiss them to make her feel better.

She was alone in this world that lacked compassion and understanding from its occupants. Here, if you weren't strong enough to fight for yourself then you couldn't survive on this world. Her 'Master' said that she could consider herself lucky to be his Aseigan since it stopped other Yaut'ja from killing and skinning her and hanging her skull on their trophy wall. Rose, on the other hand, didn't find any comfort in that at all.

She also missed human contact; the warm and strong hugs of her father, the radiant smile her mother always greeted her in the morning along with the smell of her freshly baked pancakes with vanilla and cinnamon. The conversations she had with her older sister when she started to take interest in boys. All her friends, and how she always went to the movies with them on Saturday nights along with her boyfriend, Erick, who had probably moved on by now. She briefly wondered if her family was still searching for her, or had they just buried an empty coffin?

She sometimes wondered if her fate was just playing a joke on her; a really mean joke. She was only nineteen years old and had her whole life in front of her. And what was her fate? To be a slave to the ugly bastard that had taken her here?

Rose was brought out of her thoughts when her 'Master' seemed to find her new position far from his licking. She was facing away from her 'Master', the red cape the only thing in her vision at the moment, but she didn't miss the low growl he emitted. He was warning the other of his rules that you didn't touch his property. The other Yaut'ja, however, found it funny since he trilled in amusement.

Not even giving the younger Yaut'ja any indication that he took him seriously the Elder turned and walked away from the seething male. Rose had her head lowered the whole time, looking at the thick, red cape as it fluttered behind the large but regal form of the Elder, to avoid the obvious glare that her 'Master' was sending her.

It wasn't like it was her fault that the other Yaut'ja suddenly wanted to fling her over his shoulder and carry her away. She couldn't struggle against someone as big as the Elder and say 'No, please put me down and leave me to my psychotic 'Master', so he could skin me alive'.

First of all, she would be crazy to do so, since she hadn't missed the murderous glint in his yellow eyes and she felt the urge to stay alive for another day. Secondly, it's not like the other Yaut'ja would listen to her, since she was just an Aseigan. And thirdly, she felt that this was as slight change to her miserable, dayly routine. Her 'Master' didn't usually make her life interesting. Of course, if being carried by a nine feet tall alien was considered 'Interesting'.

When she no longer felt the glare of her 'Master' she looked up to see that they were already quite the distance away from the building that housed her room/prison cell. She didn't know where was he taking her, but tried to guess. Living on this planet this long didn't really give her insight on everything since she was never allowed anywhere where her 'Master' wouldn't go.

Looking at her surrounding Rose could see the familiar big, white stone structure in the distance. It was the temple of Paya, the Yaut'ja Goddess of life. Rose had been in the temple many times, since there she was thought how to speak their language and a lot of their culture and history. She also knew it to be the place were Yaut'ja who had chosen a life's mate were bonded together. It didn't happen very often though, since Yaut'ja, much like humans, mated with multiple partners through their lives.

For Rose the whole process sounded like a one night stands, except sometimes the female wanted another performance form the male and these one offs always ended with the females being pregnant. And it wasn't about sex that the females wanted the same male more than one time, but because of strenght and rank. Because of this reason, not all Yaut'ja males got to mate since the one's in charge were the females and they chose who they mated with.

Another, similar structure was directly besides the white temple, but the stones were almost black in color. It was the temple of Cetanu, the God of Death. Rose had only been once in the temple, and it had given her shivers. It had been dark and spooky. There were torches lighting up every hallway, but the place didn't lose its eeriness even with them. The walls had all kinds of drawings on them. From big full on war scenes and others with strong Yaut'ja warriors that had earned their place on the walls of the temple because of their skills and accomplishments before they had passed in their U'sl-kwe.

The two temples were a contrast against each other; light and dark, life and death, kindness and cruelty; both keeping each other in balance. Around the two temples were smaller and more simple buildings, but their shape was the same pyramid like as the two temples. Not far form there she could see a gigantic arena, almost like a coliseum, but the Yaut'ja called it a Kehrite. There, they honed their skills of deadly killers to perfection every day.

Rose looked up at the sky and tried to determine what time it could be. Of course, it wasn't possible for her to tell since the days were obviously longer than the normal twenty four hour days on Earth. Here, it seemed that the day was at least twice as long making it quite difficult for her to adapt. It had been hard the first year or so, but now she had more or less gotten used to the time moving so slowly. Another dilemma was her age. She wasn't sure if she was now nineteen or was she already twenty one?

Sighing softly Rose kept her eyes on the sky. It had darkened taking on a more purple tone indicating that it was passed noon and it could already be evening. In the morning the sky was a mixture of yellow, bright orange and pink because of the three suns that could be seen in the sky for the most part of the day. It was actually a very pretty sight, especially when it was cloudy. The big puffs of clouds would light up in bright colors and the sky would look like there were mountains in the sky in three different colors that would entwine with each other. At night most of the colors would disappear, leaving a dark blue, star filled sky in their wake and green clouds like a fog drifting through the sky like abandoned ships through calm, blue water.

Just then her stomach growled from the lack of food it had had in two days, and she cursed at it internally. She would have hit it for a good measure if she weren't in the position were her ass was up in the air, while one of the Elder's clawed hands was on the back of her thighs, holding her securely in place. One of her hands was holding on to his elbow, while the other tried to hold on to the red cape and not rip it off – if that was even possible – and she tried to hold her head up, so blood wouldn't rush up to it and make her dizzy. The only words to describe that position – Goddamned uncomfortable. She wondered if the Yaut'ja had heard her stomach growling, which she suspected he did, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Rose tried to ignore all the staring as they passed a lot of Yaut'ja. They had mixed reaction at seeing one of their high Elder's carrying an Ooman Aseigan on his shoulder. Some were snarling at her when they passed them, others gave her a glance but other than that ignored her, and some were clicking in curiosity. One Yautja even tried to approach her in his curiosity, but a bark from the Elder made him step back and lower his head. The Yaut'ja was an Unblood – he wasn't yet marked with the mark of the clan – and at that age they could get curious very easily, since they were still so young and had much to learn.

Rose squirmed trying to hold on as he ascended a flight of stairs; a very long flight at that and all she could do, was enjoy the ride or at least tolerate it as much as she could. The whole walk was quite fast and the Yaut'ja, even if he was old, didn't show any signs of exertion or exhaustion. She was pretty sure if she had to walk that far and up a freakin long staircase carrying one hundred and fifteen pounds on her shoulder, she would be panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, while her body would melt into a puddle. It would tale about ten minutes, or maybe more, for her to pick up her body off the ground, while the Yaut'ja just strolled farther like it was nothing. He came to a stop at the entrance of the building, wherever he had taken her, and set her down on her feet.

"Stay here Ooman," the Elder told her and disappeared inside the building. Rose stared after him for a moment before looking around. Not knowing what to do Rose twirled the end of her leash in her fingers. The leather was smooth beneath her fingers and she drew patterns on it. She hissed in pain when she sat down on the steps, her bruised bottom still sore from her previous fall. She wondered where the Yaut'ja went as she sat there staring at nothing in particular, but still remained alert. If her 'Master' suddenly appeared ready to mutilate her she at least didn't want to be taken by surprise.

A distant sound caught her attention. It sounded like dog barks, but that couldn't be possible since the animals on the Yaut'ja planet were completely different from those on Earth. There couldn't be dogs on this planet, could there? The sound only got louder and changed a bit in pitch, and Rose watched in fright and little fascinated as this 'dog' came running around the corner of the building.

It wasn't fluffy, that much she could tell since its skin looked like a reptile's skin and was this strange blue and green color. It wasn't cute either with sharp teeth that were barely covered with thin flesh. It looked like a Cerberus, except it didn't have three heads like the said dog, and had these horns on its head that didn't look too friendly.

Having spotted her, the dog came to a stop and was currently sniffing the air. Rose stiffened where she stood and waited for the thing to pounce on her. A hiss escaped the creature's throat and it was slowly coming closer. Rose didn't dare to move a muscle, her fascination with the strange dog like creature replaced with only fear. She actually liked dogs, but this creature was so far from being a dog as she was far form being a Yaut'ja. There were some similarities, but that didn't mean that they were the same; far from it actually.

Rose closed her eyes and whimpered when its wet nuzzle touched her leg, and for moment she thought that he was going to bite her. Instead, it sniffed her leg and licked her calve where there was already dried blood. Rose opened her eyes and watched the strange thing with curious eyes. The horns on its head were touching her skin, but they weren't exactly sharp she noted. They could do damage that was for sure, but it seemed the creature was just curious. The dog like creature came up about to her waist and was…well, big.

She wondered if this was the hunting hound she had heard of. Some Yaut'ja used them in their hunts to flush out their prey, but Rose hadn't really seen one since her 'Master' used them when he went on hunts on other planets.

Rose had been bait several times when her 'Master' took her along in a hunt on this planet, but he never took her along in hunts on other ones. She was glad actually because chased by huge, carnivorous creatures wasn't something she enjoyed.

The creature was still licking her calves and Rose dared to tentatively brush her hand over his head. The skin really felt like reptiles and the 'dog' purred at the soft strokes of her hand. Rose was mindful of its horns and got more confident. The creatures pit black eyes looked up at her and he tried to nuzzle her hand. Rose smiled at the creature and couldn't help giggle when his big, red tongue snaked from its mouth and licked the side of her hand.

As Rose was now petting the dog like creature she decided to call Rego – she doubted that it even had a name – she was oblivious of two pairs of eyes watching her. One pair was an intrigued jade green gaze and the other was a dark brown one.

"Ooman" the voice made her jump and it also startled the dog and it nearly hurt Rose with its horns. Rose tried to sooth it by talking to it lightly, but the sound of a whistled was heard and the 'dog' ran away. "Rego," she called but the dog was already out of sight. She sighed and now noticed the Yaut'ja female, who had been the one to startle her.

She was about eight feet tall with a similar, but lighter coloring as the Elder. She had a brown cloth covering her breasts and a loincloth around her hips. She wore no armor, but she could see some small skulls on the belt around her hips. Her hair was filled with silver, bronze and gold rings and beads. This was the Elder's daughter if she wasn't mistaking. They were very alike, but N'ritja had dark brown eyes – from her mother no doubt – while the Elder had green ones.

Rose was well aware that the female Yaut'ja was looking her up and down and it made her self-conscious of her appearance. The female turned back to the Elder and they spoke to themselves leaving Rose to stand there uncomfortably. She heard some words from their conversation like "dirty" and "his Aseigan", but they didn't really give her much to guess what they were talking about. She was dirty she knew that much and that 'he' they could be referring to was no doubt her 'Master'.

Before Rose could even blink, the female was now at her side and was now pushing her to wherever she had in mind. Rose thought of struggling, but since there was no point, she just let the female guide her. She just hoped that she had good intentions.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Big thanks to people who reviewed; I really appreciate your thoughts! C:**

**Translations:**

**S'yuit-de Lou-dte Kalei – pathetic child maker**

**U'sl-kwe – Final rest**

**Kehrite – ****Training Area**

**Ooman – Human (slang)**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter4~**

She sat crossed legged on the soft blue and black striped fur in the middle of her room. Her rhythmical breathing and the small click she made when her tusks clacked against each other with every exhale the only sound in it. Meditation wasn't something her race practiced, since honing ones body and spirit and becoming Zazin, completely centered within ones self, was believed to be gained through physical exertion and pushing ones self both mentally and physically. Though, there were some that practiced it – her being one – and she rather liked it. It helped her focus better and be in harmony with her body and spirit. It helped her to become more alert on her surroundings and the quiet around her calmed her otherwise restless body; she was young after all and patience at her age wasn't a Yaut'ja's strong suit.

The silence she had been enjoying was suddenly disturbed when she heard footsteps. They were confident, but graceful not missing a beat. She already knew who it was, since she was accustomed to hearing them from time to time, but she couldn't say that she was thrilled that it happened to be quite often. She disliked the Yaut'ja, more precisely female, who spent her time here more than she did in her own abode.

The footsteps came to a halt at the entrance of her room and an eleven foot tall figure stood in the doorway. "N'ritja," the bigger female clicked at her and N'ritja opened her eyes to look back at the other female. "Agaj'ya," she hissed not hiding her blatant dislike for the female. Agaj'ya was about three times older then her and was bigger than her in size and height, but N'ritja wasn't intimidated by that fact.

"What did you want, Agaj'ya?" N'ritja's offensive tone was still there as she stood up from her fur. The question was quite unnecessary though, since N'ritja already knew what Agaj'ya wanted to know. It was always the same, but that's not why N'ritja had a deep loathing for the female. It was a reason going far into the past when she had been little and N'ritja would always remember it.

"He's not here," she said nonchalantly picking up the beautiful fur she had been sitting on and folding it to put it away.

Agaj'ya hissed under her breath. "Have you seen him?" she asked and N'ritja had the urge to do, how she had heard Oomans did, roll her eyes, which would be quite an unpleasant experience for her. Hissing long and loud it almost sounded like a sigh, if it weren't filled with obvious annoyance. "Sei-i, he was here some time ago, but left to find Kujhade to tell him that Halkrath is retuning soon," N'ritja said and then frowned. "He's been treating the Ooman like an Aseigan," she growled under her breath. The Ooman species were weak, yes, but how Kujhade treated that Ooman female was dishonorable and N'ritja hoped that her father would do something about it; he had had an Ooman Aseigan too, but the way he treated his years ago, before it died from severe wounds gained in a hunt had been different than how Kujhade treated the meek little Ooman.

"N'ritja, that Ooman is an Aseigan. You're just the only Yaut'ja who doesn't see that," the female chortled in laughter and N'ritja heard the blatant mocking in her words, and it made her snarl dangerously at the other. Agaj'ya knew just how to pauk with N'ritja's mind and took pleasure and amusement from that fact, though N'ritja was no longer a defenceless pup and knew what to say to get the female in the same state as she was.

"I believe my father agrees with me," she growled and Agaj'ya's expression of smugness changed to angry grimace. "Thei-de wouldn't take an Oomans side, much less if this Ooman is an Aseigan," Agaj'ya snarled and her clawed hand rose to strike the younger female in the face, but was caught in a vice like grip.

She turned to the offender and snarled in his/her face, but backed off immediately when she was met with the calm gaze of the Elder. Thei-de let go of Agaj'ya's wrist stepped between the two females and purred to make them calm down. After a moment Agaj'ya calmed and her mood had changed once the Elder had come, but N'ritja felt like she wanted to wring her neck.

"What happened here?" the Elder asked calmly his gaze was rested on N'ritja, who squirmed under his and then on Agaj'ya, who was calm and composed, but was glaring at N'ritja. "N'ritja told me that you agreed with her that the Ooman is treated like an Aseigan by Kujhade." The venom in her voice was apparent and N'ritja growled.

"Sei-i," the Elder confirmed and Agaj'ya's bright orange eyes widened dramatically and then she growled low. Ignoring Agaj'ya's current state Thei-de turned his full attention to his daughter. "I brought the Ooman here and you are in charge of her." At his words N'ritja looked behind her father and towards the doors expecting the Ooman standing there, but he seemed to have come alone. As if sensing her confusion her father rumbled at her. "She's waiting outside."

Now N'ritja was intrigued; she sensed that her father had something in mind, but she would just have to wait and see what exactly. "Sei-i father, but what of Kujhade?" she asked cautiously. She had a feeling that he was probably kicking around the Youngblood's, who were stupid enough to 'spar' with him, to get his frustration out. "He was not happy, but he has to learn a lesson once in his life."

Agaj'ya listened to them talking about the Ooman and snorted in disgust; to think that that pitiful thing was let off its leash was as ridiculous as it was infuriating. And now even the Elder was brainwashed by his spoiled daughter and believes that the Ooman was being mistreated. She felt like she was wasting her time there; the reason why she was there would have to wait until later when Thei-de was done taking care of that Ooman.

She left the room completely ignored by the Elder and his daughter, but did stop when she was almost at the entrance of the building. She stepped in the shadow that the arc of the entrance provided and watched the Ooman female pet the hunting hound. The hound was still young and should have attacked the Ooman, but instead licked its calves like it did to its master.

The Ooman was making those Ooman sound when they were amused about something and the hound was purring, which only made Agaj'ya want to kill the pathetic creature. It was only meant for hunting not some slobbering, purring lap hound.

A hand on her shoulder made her head snap back sharply and was met with the Elder's jade gaze. N'ritja hissed at her before passing her. "Thei-de you're Hulij-bpe," she hissed at him and he let go of her shoulder. She wanted to say more, but clamped her mandibles shut and stalked off in another direction in the dimly lit halls.

N'ritja snorted somewhere besides Thei-de and he rumbled at his daughter. "She's the Hulij-bpe, if you ask me," N'ritja said and then turned her attention to the human still engrossed with the hound. Thei-de said nothing and clicked curiously at the scene; the hound's behaviour was indeed strange.

"Ooman" The hound and the Ooman were startled and then a whistle could be heard and the hound was off faster than the Ooman female could comprehend. "Rego," the Ooman had called after the hound and N'ritja thought it was strange that the human would name it. The hunting hounds were used as mere tools in the hunt and giving them names was wasteful since the hound could get lost or killed. The Yaut'ja race couldn't comprehend why Oomans could get attached to their pets or even inanimate objects, but it was fascinating.

N'ritja's dark brown eyes swept over the Oomans form. She had seen the Ooman before, but it had been quite a long time ago. She was a thin thing – probably due to Kujhade neglecting her and therefore leaving her without a meal – but she was quite tall for an Ooman female, about 5'9. Still, in comparison of her eight foot height it was still considered short, and N'ritja wasn't even a full grown female yet.

The human was looking back at her with big, slightly frightened eyes, but she couldn't distinguish the color of the orbs since she saw everything like it was covered with a red cloth. The Yaut'jan race were quite used to seeing this way, but there were times when a Yaut'ja was born with the so called 'Ooman vision'. Her father was such an example, but this phenomenon wasn't seen often. It was said that this occurred maybe once or twice in one mating season or sometimes even in a few mating season's.

N'ritja also couldn't tell what hair color the Ooman had, since if it was black or brown, she would be able to tell. The so called blond hair was distinguishable as well, but this particular Ooman had a hair color that practically mixed with her vision, looking like they were red. N'ritja assessed the Ooman's clothing and held back a hiss of disapproval. On her breasts she wore a tattered white cloth that barely covered her feminine assets, which were quite big for an Ooman as thin as her. She had heard that Ooman females could do some kind of surgery that enlarged the milk glands, but N'ritja could tell that it wasn't it for this female.

Around her hips the Ooman wore a tattered cloth that was faded and had multiple holes in. It covered her abdomen stoping below her belly button, covered her bum than divided into two separate parts that wrapped around each thigh and stopping about at the quarter length of her thighs. The Oomans called it shorts or something like that, but they were too worn to be even considered normal clothes anymore. The Ooman was also dirty and bruised and N'ritja had only two words she could describe Kujhade:

Pauking C'jit!

N'ritja turned to her father. "She is dirty and bruised father. Kujhade is treating his Aseigan worse than his hunting hounds," N'ritja hissed; the human was a mess and to think that she survived this long and wasn't weak or sickly. It Ooman seemed to be tough.

"Sei-i, it's what I thought when I saw the Ooman," Thei-de agreed. Clasping his daughters shoulders Thei-de rumbled at her. "Take care of the Ooman." N'ritja nodded at her father's request and the next moment she was pushing the Ooman, who seemed confused, inside the building.

oOo

Rose was led through the building by the female Yaut'ja she knew to be N'ritja, and all she could do was try not to stumble on her abused legs. She wanted to ask where she was being taken, and her mouth opened before she could stop herself. "Where are you taking me?"

She clamped her mouth shut waiting for something like: "don't ask me question," or "shut up Aseigan," like her 'Master' usually ordered if she ever asked him something, but was quite surprised that she got an answer that wasn't a snarl or a bark.

"Don't worry, little Ooman," the female said almost like she was reassuring her, but still didn't say where exactly she was being taken. For all she knew, she could be saying that so she would be calm and then – Bam!

Rose frowned, but didn't have time to think more on that thought because she was forced to take a turn before she missed the door that Rose was sure was her destination. The room was big; at least five times bigger than her 10x10 little 'room'. She noted that it was some kind of wash room because of the big, pool like basin filled with a bluish liquid.

She wasn't sure how the water was being kept warm, but the steam that rose from the water filled the room making it similar to a sauna the deeper she stepped inside it. In the far corner of the room, right by the wall and couple of steps away from the gigantic tub, she saw these thick and wide plank beds form dark wood that she supposed was pretty sturdy too. Right besides the plank beds she saw another door, but she didn't know where it lead, and right across from the door there was a big glassless window with a view of the surrounding pyramid like buildings, and Rose could even see the jungle in the distance.

Rose turned to the Yaut'ja female. "Why did you bring me here?" She knew that it was a stupid question, but Rose wasn't sure what made her ask it. The female let out a breath in what she supposed was a sigh and her mandibles twitched in mild irritation. "You need to bathe," she said simply and walked past Rose and disappeared through the other doors.

Rose shuffled her feet nervously waiting for the female to come back, which she did after about three minutes of Rose standing there. She carried with her what looked like clothes, well at least the ones that Yaut'ja females wore.

Rose knew the drill; Get undressed and get in the water. Well, at least her 'Master' always told her that, but the female came to her side with a knife and Rose flinched away. "Stay still," the female ordered and Rose froze. She felt the blade as it slid against the skin of her back and under the measly fabric of her tattered shirt. One swipe and she felt the cloth being cut open in the back.

Rose didn't bother to cover her breasts when the scrap of the shirt fell away from her front for two reasons. First one was because N'ritja was a female and there was no use in being embarrassed that a female saw her assets. And second because she had long ago given up on modesty. Nudity wasn't something that was a big deal in the Yaut'ja society. Unlike human males, who would drool at the sight of a naked woman, the Yaut'jan males only took interest in the females when they were in their rut because then they produced a scent that obviously attracted the males. So, for all Rose cared, she could be walking around stark naked and it wouldn't matter.

When satisfied with the shirt the female was about to use it to cut up her shorts, but Rose stopped her. "I got it," she said and easily slid down the shorts. They pooled around her ankles and she kicked them away along with her worn sandals, the only thing that she had been given so she wouldn't have to walk bare foot when her shoes where too worn for her to walk in.

"Turn around," the female ordered and Rose obeyed. She had to carne her neck to look up at the female, who was studying her closely. Her head was tilted with a clawed hand that was covered in blue blotches and the skin was scaly and smooth. "What is your name Ooman?" Rose's eyes widened at that; no one really cared to ask what her name was and it came as a surprise to be asked now. She felt just a little bit uncomfortable standing there naked, while asked the question.

"My name's Rosalie or just Rose," she was glad that her voice didn't come out as a squeak as she had expected. The female nodded and then tried to say it. "Rowz," the female tried to pronounce it, but it was obvious she failed and Rose shook her head. "Rose," she motioned with her hand for the female to try again. "Rouz" Rose had the sudden urge to smile as the female tried again at seeing the shake of her head, but his time the name sounded closer so she nodded and the female rumbled.

"Alright Rouz, my name is N'ritja," the female rumbled again and Rose felt it was polite to repeat it since the female had done it. "N'ritja," Rose said and received a nod from her. Somehow, Rose could tell that there was something about N'ritja that she could trust and not be afraid of. She seemed to be less aggressive then other Yaut'ja and asking for her name already showed that she was different then the rest of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Rose asked out of the blue; there were so many things that confused her, but at the moment all she could do was ask why. N'ritja seemed to ignore her question all together and was pushing her towards the tub. Rose saw the beginning of the steps and slowly walked as deep as she could so the water would reach her neck and then turn back to N'ritja.

"Because I believe Kujhade is treating you harshly," N'ritja sat down crossed legged and waited for Rose to wash herself, which she did slowly, waiting for N'ritja to continue. "But if it weren't for my father, you'd still be where you were." She seemed to be done with her explanation, but Rose still had a question. "Why did you father did it then? I am just an Aseigan, so why would he?" Rose took on a more serious expression while slowly washing her body in the liquid. Her skin tingled pleasantly, but where there were cuts, she could fell a sting that wasn't so pleasant. The water probably had some cleansing qualities since it felt like her cuts were being cleaned with hydrogen peroxide.

"Well, it didn't really have much to do with me. You see, my father had an Aseigan once too, but unlike Kujhade, who treats you badly, he treated his Aseigan almost like a friend," at this N'ritja seemed to smile probably remembering. "His name was Jejk and I remember him when I was still a pup," N'ritja paused and Rose listened intently for her to continue. Now knowing about the man, Jejk, she supposed it would be Jake, since Yaut'ja had problems pronouncing human words, made her wonder if her fate would be the same if she had a different Master. Would it have changed anything?

"My father and Jejk treated each other with respect and I still remember how Jejk told me about their hunts. They were like a team, working together and he also earned his place in the clan," N'ritja's face fell and she let out a sound of anguish. "But he died in one of the hunts and my father was very saddened to lose a companion and friend like him." Rose felt sad to hear that; if she were to witness the death of a close friend she would be devastated too.

"It was about thirty cycles ago, and until now there haven't been many other Aseigan, aside from you." Rose supposed that it kinda answered her question, but now she wondered what would happen to her after this. Would she be sent back to her 'Master' for more torture? She shuddered at the thought of having to return to Him. She would do anything just to be free of her 'Master'.

She dipped her head back into the water to clean her hair that was in such a bad condition that it will most definitely need cutting. She was a bit saddened at the thought, but her waist length hair no long looked the way they used to. Her hair was quite a deep red color that sometimes people had thought that they were colored, but this trait she had gotten from her mother's side of the family. When she was sure she had got all the dirt, grime and sweat from her body she rather reluctantly got out of the pool like tub. N'ritja gave her soft, cloth like material to dry her and handed her the clothes.

It was like a two piece bikini because the top was cut that way like a tube top, but the bottom was an underwear with long flowing brown material that reached her knees, but separated completely at the sides to make her moving extremely comfortable. It was like underwear and a skirt, two in one. There was also a new pair of sandals for her to wear.

When Rose inspected herself in the clothes, she couldn't help but notice that her bruised knees were almost completely healed and the blue around the wounds were less visible now as well. The rest of her body felt better as well and she supposed that the bluish liquid not only cleansed her body, but also sped up the healing process, which was a relief in its own.

N'ritja had left the room while Rose dressed and when she came back she told her to sit down so she could take care of her hair. She had in hand what looked like a comb, but Rose couldn't be sure. Did Yaut'ja even need to comb their hair? It was from a bone with a lot of small prongs that could run through her hair, but didn't look like it could be used for Yaut'ja hair. "This was made by Jejk," N'ritja handed her the comb and Rose inspected it before giving it back.

N'ritja carefully brushed her long, red mane getting out all the knots, and Rose kept quiet if she was feeling pain from the experience. Like they say 'No pain, no gain', so she just had to suck it up and take it like the tough girl she was. "I will have to cut some of this hair, if that's alright with you, Rouz?" N'ritja had her knife in hand. Rose sucked in a deep breath before nodding and watched as strands of red fiery hair fell around her. When N'ritja was done, her hair now reached few inches past her shoulders, but somehow Rose felt that it was better that way. Maybe she would have a new beginning.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter it took longer for me to post this than I had thought, which could mean only one thing, but I can honestly say that I don't have writers block! Anyway, thanks to all the people that reviewed, alerted or put me on their favorites list! C:**

**Translations:**

**Zazin - completely centered within ones self**

**Sei-i – yes/affirmative**

**Ooman – human (slang)**

**Hulij-bpe – crazy**

**Pauking C'jit! – Fucking Shit!**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 5~**

After her hair was cut, N'ritja gathered and weaved her remaining clump of red tresses in one big braid and two smaller ones that started at her temples and ended behind her ears. Rose let herself touch the handiwork when N'ritja said that it was finished and couldn't help but frowned; the hair was so short and not something she had been used to. She liked her hair long, so she felt so alien with the current length. It would take a long time before the hair grew back, but she reminded her that it was for the better. It was like she was having a delayed reaction to losing her thick, red mane, since she suddenly felt saddened at the fact that she had allowed N'ritja to cut.

"Don't be sad Rouz, it will grow back eventually," N'ritja spoke offhandedly, while gathering the red locks off the floor. Rose looked away feeling that it was still a bit painful for her to watch her precious hair being dumped in some kind of container. She heard a sizzling sound and suspected that the hair was being burned.

Sighing and getting a grip of herself, she reminding herself that it was just hair and that a change would benefit her, she slowly got to her feet, only to stumbled and whimpered at her still sprained ankle. She had completely forgotten about it. Was it from adrenaline or from the Elder carrying her over his shoulder, but she hadn't felt it hurting or stinging until this very moment. She sat back down on her butt to inspected it and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. A nasty combination of dark blue, purple, yellow and green bruises marred her small ankle and she hissed when she tried to move it.

Done with disposing of the clumps of hair, N'ritja turned to see what made the small, meek Ooman female gasp and she saw her inspecting her ankle where something dark, in contrast to her slightly tanned skin, marred her ankle. She crouched down next to Rose and touched the spot, making the red head hiss in discomfort. "What happened to your ankle?" She clicked a little confused; the Ooman was fine when she brought her here, so when did she injure herself. The ankle was swollen and hot, so she couldn't have gotten the injury, while she had been there watching her.

Rose flushed in embarrassment; she still couldn't believe how clumsy she had been falling down the stairs, giving her 'Master' a good laugh in the process, which was the even worse than falling in the first place. God, could she humiliate herself even more than that?

"I fell," she squeaked out and yelped when N'ritja squeezed her ankle a little bit too hard. N'ritja gave her a strange look, but then rumbled to herself, before getting up and leaving the room. Rose watched her go wondering where she went off to now, but N'ritja was back just as fast as she had gone, this time with a black, metal container in hand. She set it on the floor besides Rose and dragged one of her long, black claws along its surface and it opened with a hiss of air. Inside Rose saw medical equipment; big needles that she had the fortunate or should she say unfortunate chance to feel herself one time when she had been seriously injured in one hunt, dark blue gel that was really effective in healing deep wound, but hurt like a bitch when applied, several scalpels and other knick knacks that Yaut'ja used. Rose had to admit that Yaut'ja were not only more advanced than humans in technology, but also in medicine. N'ritja took out the blue gel and Rose winced at the thought of that thing on her skin. 'If I don't have an opened wound, will it hurt just as much?' she wondered.

Seeing her expression N'ritja let out a rumbling purr that made Rose calm a bit. The sound reminded her of a cat for some reason. "You won't feel anything at first. The gel has to be absorbed by your skin and you will only feel a sting when it takes effect. The bruising and swelling will soon lessen too," N'ritja said while rubbing the gel all around her ankle.

Rose, just like N'ritja said, didn't feel anything at first except the coolness of the gel, but after about a minute she could feel a subtle sting that was bearable enough. N'ritja removed another item from the container that looked like an elastic bandage. She wrapped it around Rose's leg carefully, but tightly enough so it wouldn't be uncomfortable and also so it would serve its purpose of keeping the ankle in place during the healing process. It wouldn't take longer than half an hour, since it was only a sprain. If the leg would have been broken, it would take at least an hour or two to heal.

Rose took a look at her newly bound ankle and smiled when she didn't feel anything but the sting from the blue gel when she tried to move her leg. "Thank you," she said softly to N'ritja, who only shrugged her shoulders and closed the medical container with a press of her claw. It closed with the same hiss as before and N'ritja once again left the room to return it from where she had taken in from.

When she returned again, she found Rose with a sombre expression on her strange yet fragile Ooman features staring off in space. "What's wrong?" She asked and the red haired girl was brought out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking about this past day events and I guess I just want to thank you. I am not used to be treated that way by your kind, so I'm grateful," Rose said and was startled when N'ritja shook her head. "H'ko, you should be grateful to my father. Like I said to you before, I couldn't do anything if it weren't for him, so he deserves your thanks, not me." N'ritja's tone was dismissive, so Rose knew that there was no place for arguments. She nodded in understanding, keeping in mind that she should thank the Elder when she saw him next.

There was silence for a moment and then it was broken by her stomach rumbling so loudly, she was sure that it could be heard outside and even far off in the jungle, where it probably startled the animals that dwelled in it. She flushed and covered her stomach with her arms, cursing her stomach for choosing that moment to remind her that he that she was still hungry. N'ritja seemed to be amused because she trilled and chortled at her in humorous laughter; it wasn't malicious like her 'Master's', but a good natured one. "Come, I suspected that you would be hungry," N'ritja said after she stopped laughing and Rose nodded, still embarrassed.

She helped Rose up, being careful with her ankle and Rose found that it almost didn't hurt at all anymore. She checked if she could walk and beamed when she could stand on the foot without the stabbing pain she had felt before.

Noting that she would be able to walk on her own, N'ritja motioned for her to come with her. Rose followed, lagging behind a few steps to keep her leg from too sudden movements that could bring back her previous predicament. They didn't have to walk far though because N'ritja turned to left and entered another room and Rose followed.

When Rose stepped inside the room, she immediately noted that it was a kitchen. It was similar to human kitchen, except everything seemed to be bigger. Big, metallic counters with smooth, marble like surface lined the far wall. In the middle of the room was, what looked like a big stove, where the meat was cooked and there were few cupboards above the counters from the same metal.

N'ritja was already pulling some metallic containers from the cupboards and putting them down on one counter, while Rose inspected the quite dimly lit kitchen. "Naxa," N'ritja said and Rose turned her attention to the fruit the female was holding up to her sharp, lipless mouth with her mandibles. Feeling her stomach warn her again, she grabbed a piece of the fruit from the container and couldn't help herself when she started eating with vigor after just the first bite. She had had the fruit before, but having not been fed for two days was doing things to her. N'ritja asked if she wanted anything else to eat like meat, but Rose shook her head, for now satisfied with only eating the fruit. "Are you thirsty?" Rose nodded when she felt that her mouth was dry. She was quite surprised that she hadn't dehydrated yet. She ate some more and drank what seemed to be juice that tasted similar to orange juice until she was full, and N'ritja told her that she would bring her to the Elder.

oOo

Another Un-blooded grunted in pain and sprawled on the floor of the Kehrite, after he had broken his mandible and kicked him in the gut. Kujhade looked down at the inexperienced Yaut'ja and snorted in disgust. He was too cocky to think that he could take him on when other before him hadn't either. 'S'yuit-de' he thought and then growled. "Get him out of my sight," he barked at the Un-blooded that hadn't dared to be in his way after he had stormed there. He had known that he would find idiots like the ones he beat that would 'spar' with him. Un-blooded were no match for him; a blooded warrior like him could kill them on the spot for even thinking that they were better than him. They were almost just as bad as that Aseigan of his.

His anger towards his Aseigan returned full force and he clamped his mandibles shut to keep from bellowing like a wild animal. How dare that Loud-te Kalei dare to try to escape him? She had always been hard to control; especially when he had first brought her here. She was defiant and rebelled all the time at first and only his hard fist and whip was able to tame the Ooman. By striking fear in her he was able to control her and he didn't show her compassion so she wouldn't get the idea that she could do as she wished. He knew that he would have to show her once more, who her Master was and this time he would make sure that she would never forget that ever again.

He would find that Ooman right now and he knew where to look. Thei-de would only bring her to one place and he would have to pay N'ritja a visit. Said female being the bane of his existence ever since he had met her. Now he knew why the Yaut'ja females were supposed to be raised by Yaut'ja females; so their sires couldn't spoil them.

He left the Kehrite quickly, making his way through to Thei-de's home where N'ritja lived. The Ooman would be there, he was sure of it and then he would bring her back to where she belonged; in her small room in the dark and away from everyone's sight. She would learn her place one way or another.

To his surprise when he reached the intended home, N'ritja came out of the building and to Kujhade's eyesore, his Aseigan, all cleaned up and fed. He growled warningly at the Ooman female that was now stock still and trembling from the anger in his gaze. 'Ngot,' he thought. She should be afraid of him and what he could do to her.

He would have just grabbed her by her neck and probably end her life in his anger, if it weren't N'ritja intervening by moving in front of the Ooman. "What do you want Kujhade?" she growled at him crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

He answered her glare with his own and hissed at her. "I'm her to collect that Aseigan of mine and you can't stop me," he declared with a smirk. N'ritja shook her head, her dreads flying around her hair wildly. "H'ko," she said and continued to shake her head with still glaring at him.

Kujhade was slowly loosing his patience and the female was just pushing it even further. Who did she think she was to deny him the rights of taking his Ooman and punishing it like he saw fit. His clawed hand itched to raise it against N'ritja and Thei-de would probably kill him if he found out, but at the moment he settled for doing and then thinking later. His big clawed hand pulled back and he clearly saw that N'ritja knew what he was about to do, but stood her ground.

The backhand he sent N'ritja echoed in the air, but the skin that met his fist was too soft to be N'ritja's. It was like Pyode Amedha skin. He then saw his Ooman fall backwards before N'ritja caught her. The Ooman's move had been so fast he hadn't noticed her move until she connected with the back of his hand. All he could think was: what was she thinking?

oOo

She didn't know why she did it; maybe because N'ritja had treated her so nicely, but she couldn't just watch her 'Master' raise his hand against her. It was her that sadist wanted and she wouldn't allow him to hurt anyone who had been kind towards her.

The blow was hard and she saw stars emerge under her closed eyelids and she fell backwards, only to be caught by N'ritja. She felt her cheek throb and her jaw felt like it was dislocated. She opened her eyes and tried to focus, but everything was spinning; the blow was certainly meant for someone of his kind because he had backhanded her before, and in neither of those times, had she felt like her head was going to explode or like her jaw was going to fall off. Her eyes swam with unshed tears and she squeezed them shut so they wouldn't fall. Her head continued to swim and she vaguely heard a mighty roar, before everything went black abruptly.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okey, I hope the wait wasn't too long! I have been working on three stories at the same time, so my hands are pretty busy at the moment! No fear, I won't leave you waiting for too long, and I'll try to update whenever I can! Thanks to all the reviewers and all the people, who alerted and put my story on favorites! Glad to know that there are actually people who read it! CC:**

**Translations:**

**Ooman – human (slang)**

**H'ko – No/Negative**

**Naxa – a type of fruit**

**S'yuit-de – pathetic**

**Loud-te Kalei – child maker**

**Kehrite – training area**

**Ngot – good**

**Pyode Amedha – soft meat (human)**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 6~**

Shock was the only thing that registered in N'ritja's mind when, instead of catching the blow that was coming towards her, she was catching a fragile and Pyode body. Just like Kujhade, she was thinking the same exact thing: what had gone through the little Ooman mind, when she had decided to be so reckless? Did she even think it through, before she acted?

The move had been fast though, she noted, since she hadn't even felt the absence of the lithe Ooman body behind her, until she saw her take the blow, which was powerful enough to send her flying back.

N'ritja couldn't help but feel a bit angry because she knew she could have handled the blow. She was expecting it, and she wouldn't have let Kujhade even come near of landing a hit on her. So, why would Rose risk physical damage for someone, who she hardly even knew? She should know that even for N'ritja's relatively small size, she could protect herself and she didn't have to intervene. 'Were all Ooman's like this? Acting on impulse without thinking things through?' she wondered.

N'ritja didn't know much about the way the human minds worked, and they were certainly confusing for the Yaut'ja race to understand their reasoning at doing certain things and their wide range of emotions. While Yaut'ja experienced a lot of the same feelings that Ooman's did, they were less adept in other ones. Like compassion, affection, and the human word love, was a completely foreign thing for them. They believed in companionship, but love was just something that acquired a certain amount of affection, which wasn't something Yaut'ja knew how to show.

Though, as stupid as she thought the move was, N'ritja couldn't help but admired the courage Rose had displayed and that's why she only felt her anger rise, but not for Rose, but for her so called 'Master'. She growled lowly and was fully prepared to kick the C'jit out of Kujhade, but a mighty roar that could make the blood of even the most experienced honored warrior run cold stopped her and she didn't even have the time to blink before Kujhade was sent stumbling back by a big, black and blue blotch covered fist.

A sickening crack could be heard along with a roar of pain, and fluorescent green blood dripped on the ground from Kujhade's broken left lower mandible that was now twisted in a way it shouldn't. He staggered a couple of steps back and brought an arm up to block the next punch that was aimed directly between his eyes. He took another two steps back and N'ritja saw her father move swiftly and kick Kujhade's legs from underneath him.

He fell hard on his back, banging his head against the stone floor beneath him, making his vision erupt with bright flashes and his roar of shock and pain was cut short when a large and heavy foot, covered in a metal combat boot, came down hard on his chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He struggled against it futilely, and N'ritja watched in awe as her father brought Kujhade to the point of him looking like a pathetic Tarei'hasan under his boot, in the matter of mere seconds.

"Kujhade, what are you doing here?" Elder Thei-de hissed down at the struggling Yaut'ja under his foot. He had only left for a meeting with some of the arbitrators, concerning a bad blood on the loose, who has been attacking other Yaut'ja vessels and killed more than twenty blooded Yaut'ja warriors, only to find that Kujhade had the audacity to even come here and raise his fist against a female.

For this, Thei-de believed he deserved a bad blood status, but because one of the high Elders was his father, he still had the title of a blooded warrior. Thei-de snorted at that and cast his gaze on his daughter, who was still holding the small female Ooman, who was unconscious, the side of her face already swelling and turning an ugly purple and black.

He had seen the Ooman female move and he was impressed how quick the human was. If only this skill would be put to good use and not wasted away by a Master, who didn't give a C'jit about his Aseigan. The Ooman also seemed to be brave…or maybe was just stupid. He didn't know which was it, but the fact remained that the Ooman could be taught. She had learned their language and teaching her how to fight shouldn't be hard either, since she seemed to catch on to things fast.

Kujhade continued to struggle against the leg pressing down on him and Thei-de was only mildly irritated by it. Holding Kujhade down was like holding down a pup for Thei-de – easy. "Answer me," he barked and let upon the pressure he put on the younger Yaut'ja's lungs and Kujhade was able to take deeper breaths.

"I came here to take my Aseigan back," he said and then felt the Elder remove his foot from his chest all together, before grabbing him by the throat and lifted him up and back on his feet like he weighted nothing. His long, black claws dug in the skin of his throat, but Kujhade just waited for whatever the Elder would do next.

"The Aseigan is staying here," the Elder said calmly and let go of him. Kujhade wanted to say something to argue, but Thei-de turned and roared in his face and he immediately bowed his head in submission. The only way he could take his Aseigan back was if he beat the Elder in hand to hand combat, and it was already obvious, who would win if he did, if being held down by the Elder a moment ago wasn't proof enough.

"Now leave and go get your injuries taken care of," the Elder said with finality that left no more room to argue. Kujhade bowed his huge head again and threw a glare at N'ritja, before he left with an air of anger surrounding him and gritting his teeth at the pain in his mandible, which was practically dangling from his face and he feared that it would fall off, if he didn't get medical attention soon.

N'ritja glared back at the retreating figure for a moment, and then turned to the Elder, who was calmly inspecting the unconscious form she had lowered to the stone floor at some point of the confrontation with Kujhade. Rose was breathing so quietly that if it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the soft thumps of her heart N'ritja's superior Yaut'ja hearing could pick up, she would think she was dead.

Thei-de then picked up the Pyode Amedha and carried her back inside the building, N'ritja following behind her father. Neither of them said anything when they reached a relatively small room with a metal like slab in the middle that looked like an operation table. He set Rose's form on it and N'ritja brought the same container she had brought to the wash room when she took care of Rose's sprain ankle. She removed the elastic material off her ankle and was satisfied to see that it was no longer bruised and the skin was smooth and soft like it should.

Thei-de, meanwhile, had put on his mask to scan her face for broken bones and hissed when he saw that there was a crack in the bone of her jaw and that it was dislocated. Moving it into place would be extremely painful, so he extracted a long syringe with a transparent liquid in it. With a steady hand he drove the needle in Rose's neck and her body jumped at the contact, but otherwise she remained unaware of anything around her, in her blissful state of unconsciousness. On further scan he found that the Ooman had a mild concussion, so he extracted another syringe from the container, this one being smaller, but still big for someone as small as her. This one he drove in the other side of her neck with the same reaction as the previous time. The light green liquid he injected her would take care of the concussion faster and now he only had to set her jaw in its rightful place and use the blue gel to repair the broken bone and reduce the bruising and swelling.

N'ritja watched her father take care of Rose's injuries and noted that he was hesitant at resetting her jaw in place. Ooman's were so frail and you couldn't treat them the same as you would a Yaut'ja because too much strenght could make the injuries worse. They weren't called soft meat for nothing; their skin was thin and soft and bruised easily and their bones could be easily broken if give enough force.

But even with their physical deficiency, they were smart and resourceful and that's what made them worthy enough prey for the Yaut'ja race to hunt. On top of that, they also found that the shape of their skulls was quite exotic and there wasn't many Yaut'ja that didn't have at least one of their skulls on their trophy wall. Her father was a good example because he had quite a few of them from Ooman's, who had given him relatively good fights.

N'ritja watched with warped interest, as Thei-de carefully grabbed a hold on the small yet oddly beautifully shaped jaw, and with a twist and a crack, the jaw popped back in its place and thanks to the painkillers, he had injected her earlier, she didn't react at all.

Now that the jaw was in place, N'ritja noted, that Rose's face was shaped similar to a heart, with high cheekbones and narrow chin. The protrusion that Oomans called a nose was small and straight. Her mouth, so unlike Yaut'ja, had two pink, fleshy protrusions that were softer than the rest of her skin, and N'ritja question why would Ooman's need them if they didn't help with the consumption of food like mandibles and tusks did for them. Were they just for that Ooman act 'kissing', like N'ritja had heard of.

Returning to the task at hand, N'ritja helped applying the blue gel on her bruises and wrapped elastic around her head to hold the jaw in place. Thei-de did another scan of the Ooman and found that her status was stable.

"Keep an eye on her and call me when she awakens," Thei-de instructed his daughter after he removed his mask and exited the room. N'ritja nodded and decided to do what made her relax and cleared her mind – mediating. She left the room to get her favorite fur and another to cover Rose. She covered Rose with a ruby red fur and set down her dark blue and black stripped fur in the corner of the room and took her usual crossed leg position and closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

She could stay in that position for a very long time and she felt like she was floating in air on how relaxed she felt. There was blissful peace in her mind and she spend more than an hour just breathing in and out, before a scream suddenly made her eyes snap open. At first she wasn't sure where it had come from, but one look at the Ooman female on the metal slab, made her jump to her feet.

She had thought that she had come round, but Rose was thrashing madly as if delusional with her eyes screwed shut and face twisted like she was being in pain. N'ritja had to strap her down with the elastic bandages, so she couldn't hurt herself while she was trashing. She had no knowledge as to what could be happening to her, so N'ritja left the room to get her father. 'He should know what to do,' she thought and left the room quickly.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okey, not much to say about this, but that there is something missing, I just feel it, but I can't seem to grasp what exactly. Anyway, thanks for all the support I received with my last update! I really appreciate all your thoughts and opinions and they are what makes continue with this! CC:**

**Translation:**

**Pyode – soft**

**Ooman – human (slang)**

**C'jit – shit/damn**

**Tarei'hasan – small insect/unworthy opponent**

**Pyode Amedha – soft meat**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 7~**

She felt like she was floating. Her eyes opened and closed, but all she could see was darkness. She felt like she was under water, and could almost touch the rippling coolness all around her. It smelled crisp and cold and tasted like something that wasn't so pleasant and left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She couldn't move from her laying position and briefly wondered if she should panic – it was only natural if she was scared in a situation like this – but her mind felt strangely at ease, and she just sighed as she felt like her body was being carried through a rivers current.

'Did it matter?' She found asking herself; she couldn't even tell which way was up and which way was down. Maybe she was hanging upside down and wasn't even aware of it. Maybe she was being carried to a certain doom, or maybe to something pleasant and warm. The thought of warmth made her finally notice just how cold she felt. Like a black blanket, the water like substance covered her, like snow covered the ground on a regular winter day, making her body feel like it was frozen over with a thin layer of ice.

The cold numbed her body, but not her mind, which was currently running a mile a minute, trying to figure out how she had gotten there, but came out blank. It was like she had access to the information that was prior the cause of this state, but not what she wanted to remember; what she needed to remeber. Just then, she felt herself start to sink deeper into the darkness, but instead of the pressure rising like it should if she was going deeper under water, she felt it abate, like she was going to reach the surface soon.

She sighed, as if in relief, wanting to feel fresh air fill her lungs, which felt heavy, like they were filled with liquid. She was starting to wonder, how was she even able to breathe under water, but just then she was dumped in a bright light that assaulted her eyes painfully.

At first she didn't really know what was going on, since she was still blinded by the bright light, and she didn't feel any changes around her at first. It was like she was still frozen, but after a moment, she felt her body slowly heating up and she noted that she could finally move her limbs. She would have felt relieved if the warmth around her didn't start to burn her. Slowly the atmosphere was growing hotter and hotter and she felt the heat around her rise so high, it was scorching her skin and she felt, more than heard, as her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony.

'Why did she feel so hot all of a sudden?' she screamed in her mind and her limbs started trashing wildly. It was like her skin was burning and her brain was melting in a goo inside her skull. The feeling of floating was suddenly replaced with the feeling of falling. And she was falling fast, like she was dumped out of an airplane thousands of miles above the ground and she thought, as stupid as it might have sounded in her mind, she didn't even have a parachute.

Would she even be able to open it, if she had one? Her body was on fire, her blood boiling in her veins and she felt like her head was pounding like it was going to explode in tiny little bits of brain matter and gore, before she was even able to make contact with the ground, where she would splatter flat; a bloody mass for the vultures to feast upon. Her eyes closed as she lost consciousness, not waiting to make contact with the hard ground below.

**X~~~~~X**

She shot up in a sitting position breathing heavily. 'What was that just now?' she wondered while trying to steady her breathing. She blinked slowly and let her surroundings set in for a moment, before she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, as in disbelief. Confusion and anxiety settled in her system after she was sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Her 'room'; there was no mistaking the dingy cell, and it didn't make sense to her. What happened to me? Did I dream it?' she wondered and felt like crying when she looked down at herself; the same ragged and tattered clothes greeted her and not the Amazon woman version that N'ritja had given her to wear.

She sat there in disbelief for a moment, before it all came crashing down at her. She was in her cell. She hadn't tried escaping her 'Master' and she hadn't been taken away from there by the Elder, who's name she remebered was Thei-de. She had imagined them talking about her 'Master's' brother and the human woman, who killed two Kainde Amedha and helped defeating the Queen. She hadn't petted that hunting hound, who she decided to name Rego and hadn't been cleaned, dressed and fed by N'ritja. It was all a dream, she realised no matter how much she tried to deny it; just one big dream to escape the reality that was her life. A dream that filled her with hope and now, once it was over, she was sent spiraling back into the pit of despair.

Tears of frustration, anger and sadness threatened to spill over her cheeks and she beat her small fists against the floor. She didn't feel the pain even when her small knuckles started to bleed and she screamed in utter helplessness.

Suddenly, the door burst open and she shrunk away from her spot in the middle of the room to the corner, whimpering when her 'Master' stepped inside the room. 'This can't be happening!' she chanted in her head, and then yelped when her 'Master' approached her swiftly, before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up and pushing her against the wall.

The back of her head collided with the hard surface and she saw stars burst from behind her closed eyes lids. His big clawed hand held her neck in a vise like grip and she coughed and spluttered when he squeezed her throat tightly. She fought against the hand, but to no avail. She kicked and screamed and was only shoved harder against the wall. She opened her eyes and saw two yellow eyes looking down at her with no mercy in them and she suddenly, desperately wished that it was a dream.

oOo

The room he sat in was dimly lit and quiet, and he allowed his eyes to shut for a moment, feeling a headache coming up. He bristled in annoyance and leaned back in his seat in hopes that it would just pass. A beeping sound could be heard suddenly in the room and he sighed as he opened his eyes and pressed some buttons on the armrest of the high chair he was sitting on. A red screen formed in front of him from small metal like cubes and he was greeted with the face of Kujhade's father and Elder.

"Gkaun-yte Thei-de," the grey bristle covered face of Hult'ah, a high Elder just like Thei-de was, greeted him on the screen and Thei-de put on a mask of indifference on his face to hide his discomfort his headache caused him. "Gkaun-yte, Hult'ah," he greeted back calmly and he immediately could tell that Hult'ah hadn't contacted him just to exchange pleasantries because of the rather grim look on his grayish features, his amber eyes looking troubled.

"Has something happened?" he asked, a bit unnerved by the others hesitation. Hult'ah seemed to be contemplating his next words for a moment and Thei-de felt his headache worsen. Keeping his cool, he waited Hult'ah to speak.

"It's quite hard for me to speak of this," Hult'ah began and Thei-de leaned forward in his in interest. What had happened to make Hult'ah so reluctant at disclosing something that was obviously of vital importance? Well, it had to be something important because he wouldn't be contacting him so soon after he had told him that the Chiva was only successful for his youngest son, Halkrath, and that he was bringing an Ooman female with him. He hadn't been so reluctant when speaking of that. "But-" Hult'ah continued, bringing Thei-de out of his thoughts. "I'll swallow my pride," he said and Thei-de could clearly see the tension in him from the tight set of his mandibles.

"As you know, Halkrath was successful in marking himself, but he did sustain mortal wounds, when he and the Ooman female fought the Queen Kainde Amedha," he paused again and Thei-de was now listening with warped interest, his headache forgotten at the moment. "Our medics fought to save his life, and they discovered-" he seemed to be even more reluctant to continue and Thei-de had this feeling that it couldn't be good.

"What did they discover, Hult'ah?" he demanded and the other Yaut'ja lowered his head, as if in shame. "They found a developed Kainde Amedha larva inside him," he said and Thei-de clenched his fists in anger. He didn't really know if he should be angry at the hunter's carelessness or at the Kainde Amedha. He could only imagine the unblood taking off his mask after he killed a hard meat and it was possible that he was distracted, while marking himself and was impregnated with their ultimate prey. He was intrigued though as to what the creature would be like.

"Where is it now?" he asked already imagining the threat the creature could pose them; Kainde Amedha were stupid, but if this was a cross between his race and them, then they had to be wary of t, if they were handling it. The other Elder's expression grew serious once more.

"We don't know," the Elder said and Thei-de's eyes widened, but Hult'ah continued before he could interrupt. "It was locked in a container and frozen to stop it from developing any further, but someone stole the container and hijacked a drop ship. We suspect that a few Yaut'ja on the ship were Mar'cte's followers and did it under his orders," the other Elder finished and Thei-de growled and cursed under his breath. Mar'cte was a bad blood that had committed a lot of crimes. Just today, he had discussed his recent activities and now he had a Kainde Amedha and Yaut'ja hybrid in his hands.

"Do you have information as to why Mar'cte would have taken it?" he asked and the other Yaut'ja shook his head. "H'ko, but we sent words to Cetanu and he said that he would hunt down Mar'cte and the U'darahje," Hult'ah said Thei-de nodded; Cetanu was one of their most respected elite warriors and if there was someone, who could get the job done, it was him. Changing the topic he said, "How is Halkrath?"

Hult'ah grunted at something in the background and then said, "He is recovering pretty well, even if he shouldn't have. The wound the Queen left in his chest should have killed him, but even after the U'darahje was removed from his chest, he fought for his life and now his condition is stable," the Elder had pride radiating off of him and Thei-de was not least surprised. Kujhade and Halkrath, both were from the same mother, Hult'ah's lifes mate, Ikthya-de, and that's why he cared for them more than he did for other pups he and sired before with other females. Thinking about mates made him remember something.

"And what about the Ooman female?" he asked and leaned back in his chair grunting when he felt the headache starting to return. "The Ooman is with Halkrath at the moment. I don't know if she is aware that my son wants her for his mate, but she would find out later. Halkrath told me his wises concerning with the Ooman, and since she is marked and part of the clan, I can't deny my son his wishes," the Elder finished and Thei-de grunted in understanding.

For a moment Thei-de was contemplating something when Hult'ah interrupted him again. "There is something else you want to know." It wasn't a question, but a statement and Thei-de grunted. "Sei-i, I was thinking whether an Aseigan could be accepted in a clan," he said absent mindedly and Hult'ah seemed to be surprised by this. "You mean our clan?" he asked confused and Thei-de nodded. Hult'ah was thinking it over for a moment. "I don't see why not because if it proves its worth as a warrior, it's possible," he said and then saw the look in Thei-de's eyes like he was planning something. "You have any particular Aseigan in mind then?" Thei-de grunted again and nodded once. "Kujhade's," was all he said and Hult'ah thought about it then nodded, but didn't question him any further. What Thei-de did was not his business and, on top of that, he felt that could serve to be entertaining to see what Kujhade would do.

After exchanging farewells, Thei-de ended the transmission and wanted to just close his eyes and rest when N'ritja ran into the room, looking more frantic then he had ever seen her. "Is she awake?" he asked and she gave him something between a nod and a shake of her head.

"I'm not sure. She started thrashing in her sleep and I don't know what to do," she admitted and he could see that she was a ball of nerves now. Nodding at her he followed after her out of the room and back to the medical room the Ooman was in.

Upon entering, he noted that N'ritja had strapped her down, which was a good thing, since she could hurt herself in her current state. She was screaming like she was in agony and her limbs were straining against the restraints. He approached her and noted that she wasn't doing this because she was in physical pain; she was experiencing what Ooman's called nightmares and by the looks of it, she was seeing something that made her react this way.

Taking hold of her shoulders he shook her, but she didn't react. He moved to her face and tried opening her eyes, but she still didn't react and her eyes rolled back in the back of her head. He growled at her, but that didn't seem to get her out of her trance either. Then he had an idea and he freed her of her restraints and let her thrash wildly. He wrapped his big, burly arms around her and held her so she couldn't hurt herself. He felt her blunt Ooman nails actually leave welts in their wake and grunted. He did the only thing he knew how to calm a raging female –

He purred.

It started in his chest, making his big frame vibrate with the sound and the small female started to calm down the longer he held her. After a moment of purring to her, he felt her body go slack in his arms, but her breathing was still heavy. She was slowly coming to her senses and she finally looked up with dazed eyes; he saw her stiffen when she seemed to finally comprehend the situation and was now trying to pull away from him. He didn't let her go for a moment longer, before setting her back on the metal slab.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He heard N'ritja mumble to herself when she approached the small female, and he could see that N'ritja's presence seemed to calm the nervous female. He continued to purr, to let her know that he wasn't going to harm her and she seemed to understand his intentions because she lost a part of her anxiety.

"What happened?" N'ritja asked and the small female finally snapped her eyes away from him to look at N'ritja. She seemed to be thinking it through too because then her gaze became unfocused and she stared straight ahead. "I don't know," she said while wringing her fingers in her lap. "I guess I had a nightmare or something," she mumbled and her eyes were dropping in exhaustion.

"You should lie down and rest," he said once again gaining her attention and she nodded as she turned her attention back to him again. She was blinking tiredly and he noticed that she was trying to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. N'ritja helped her to lie down and covered her with the red fur she had shaken off when she had probably started her thrashing. The one eye he could see was this grey color, he noted, and in the light of the room, it looked almost silver.

"I'll be back later, take care of her," he told N'ritja, who only nodded and he left the room, having other matters to attend to at the moment.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okey, once again, not much to say about this, only that I am taking a different angle from the AVP, as you can tell! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and support! I try to write as fast as possible, but I guess it's not as fast as a lot of you would probably like! I will try to improve and will do my best to update as frequently as I possibly can, since I still have three weeks of summer break! CC:**

**Translations:**

**Kainde Amedha – hard meat**

**Hult'ah**** – Watcher**

**Gkaun-yte – G****reetings; Hello**

**Mar'cte – Killer**

**Ooman – human (slang)**

**Cetanu – God of Death**

**U'darahje – Abomination**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 8~**

She started seeing black spots in her vision and thought that this was it. Her body was still struggling, but she knew it was futile and the end was almost there; just a little bit longer. 'It's funny,' she mused to herself. How she was going to die by the hands of her 'Master'. He had kept her alive for so long, only to kill her in what she supposed was blind rage. He liked to push her around that much she knew for sure, but she never thought that it would one day kill her. Boy, how wrong had she been, and then suddenly, she heared something strange.

It sounded familiar because she vaguely remebered that she had heard it before. It sounded like a…purr? And she wondered if it was just her imagination. It was almost cat like and she felt herself slowly relax and her body stopped thrashing after moments. The hand around her neck had long ago disappeared, but she didn't seem to notice because she felt like she was wrapped around something warm and unyielding. The musky scent that surrounded her was comforting, and not to mention that sound as it traveled through her whole body. She felt safe at that moment.

Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked slowly. For a moment she thought that she had gone blind in one eye because her left eye only saw darkness. In the dim light, she noted that there was something blocking the vision of her right eye, so she wasn't sure where she was. She turned her head just slightly and was met with big pectoral muscles, bigger than her head. The skin was black with blue coloring and she saw a thick line, which was at least a two inches wide and half inch deep, she noted. She looked up in daze and stiffened when she looked into those already all too familiar green eyes. The black around those eyes only made them look all the more entrancing.

She started to pull away from the body she now recognized, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she wasn't sure if she could trust him or maybe because she was embarrassed of feeling safe in the arms of a Yaut'ja. She couldn't just outright thrust the Elder because, on some level, she still believed that he had yet to show her that she can trust him, that he wouldn't hurt her like her 'Master' did.

If she wouldn't be in the situation she was in at the moment, she would have sighed in relief; it had just been a bad dream and she hadn't just imagined everything. Just then she remembered the reason that she suspected had gotten here in the medical room and why something was covering her left cheek and blocking her vision in her left eye.

She had taken that blow, which was meant for N'ritja, and boy, had it hurt like hell. She suspected it would take longer for her to get back on her own feet. Heck, she was feeling a dizzy spell coming up already, but she ignored the fact and waited for what would happen to her next. She didn't know what had happened to her 'Master', but she suspected that the Elder had something to do with it, if his presence wasn't an indication already.

She felt her body being shifted and she was gently set down on the metal slab by the Elder's thick arms. She wondered how someone as big as him was even capable of being gentle. He could crush her bones easily and it would be like breaking a tooth pick for him. He could have just dumped her on the slab like she was a piece of meat, at least that is what her 'Master' would do, but instead, he was careful, as if not wanting to harm her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she heard an annoyed voice mutter, but she didn't take her eyes off the Elder, who was still looking back at her. N'ritja's presence calmed her greatly because she was starting to trust the female, but she could still hear that comforting purr the Elder emitted and it did help her to calm down even more.

That was another thing she was amazed about. That such a being could make as sound like that. It was unimaginable when looking at him, but he did show her that it was possible for him to not only radiate confidence and ferocity when angered, but also, as surprising as it sounds, comforting and gentle. She was still confused with it all.

"What happened?" N'ritja's voice made her snap out of her thoughts and she finally looked away from the Elder. She wasn't sure how was she to explain what happened. Did Yaut'ja even know what nightmares were? Well, she supposed that they probably did, or maybe had heard of them. "I don't know," she felt dumb saying that, but what else could she say. She wrung her hands in her lap, blurting out the next words without much thought. "I guess I had a nightmare or something," she murmured and felt both emotionally and physically exhausted. The only thing she could think of was to just close her eyes and layed down to rest, even if her mind was still troubled and frankly she didn't even know if wasn't going to get another nightmare.

"You should lie down and rest," the Elder told her and her eyes once again snapped back to his tall and muscular figure and she felt herself nod. Sleep was calling at her, but she still wanted to thank the Elder. She just had to. She opened her eyes, but couldn't get the words past her lips. She gave up and let N'ritja lay her back down on the slab and covered her with a bright red fur. She wasn't sure from what creature it was from, but it was soft and warm and she found her eyes dropping. "I'll be back later, take care of her," she heard the Elder say before she drifted off in unconsciousness.

oOo

The next time she came round she was feeling a lot better. Her head didn't hurt anymore and she was thankful to note that the bandage covering her left cheek and left eye was removed. She carefully moved her head from left to right and touched her jaw with careful fingers. She moved her jaw and felt discomfort for a second before she felt that it had needed an initial movement to set it completely right.

She took in the room she was in and from the looks of it, it was a medical room. It was quite dark in and she squinted to see beyond the darkness. She made out some counters with various objects on top of them, but she couldn't make them out completely so just gave up.

The slab underneath her was warm from her body heat and the fur covering her was just so soft, she only wrapped it around herself even tighter. She wondered where N'ritja or the Elder were, but she didn't have to think too long because the next moment N'ritja came through the doors. "You're awake. How are you feeling, Rouz?" she asked as she came to her side to probe her jaw. Rose let her push and pull on it, no longer feeling any discomfort at all. "I feel fine," she answered and N'ritja rumbled, "Ngot."

After she was satisfied that she was feeling well, N'ritja moved to one of the counters and removed something from it that Rose noted was a strange looking bottle with three corners like a triangle. She removed a metal cup from another one and poured a bright pink liquid from the bottle in the cup and brought it to Rose, who took it apprehensively. She had no idea what it was since she hadn't been given that before, but she reasoned that N'ritja wouldn't give her something poisonous. She brought the cup to her lips and took a big breath then released it, and then took a mouthful from the cup. The taste was horrible and she had the urge to spit it out, but instead swallowed hard. "It tastes horrible, but it will help you to regain strenght," N'ritja told her while putting away the bottle. Rose closed her eyes and drank the rest of it as fast as possible to not get the taste on her tongue. When the cup was empty, she sighed and grimaced at the aftertaste. It tasted like something rotten and she fought off her gag reflex.

She layed back down and suddenly felt a pain in her lower abdomen that she prayed wasn't what she thought it was. She sat up in a sitting position and pulled off the fur. N'ritja was looking at her with a questioning look, but she ignored it. She spread her legs just slightly and moved the long cloth out of the way, and was greeted with dark blood on the cloth covering her sex. 'Just great,' she thought. On this planet she couldn't really keep up with the time so she wasn't sure when her last period had been. This wasn't really the time she wanted it to start – not like any time on this planet was good.

"Rouz, what is it?" N'ritja asked as she approached her. She stopped immediately when she felt the smell of blood and something else. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was heavy and made her a bit dizzy. She wasn't sure what it was. If the girl was bleeding there was something wrong with her. She was about to leave and get her father, but didn't have to because the second the thought entered her mind, he walked in the room and stopped abruptly. "Father, there is something wrong with-" N'ritja started to say, but her father cut her off. "The girl's cycle has started," he said and she could tell that he had tensed as well.

Rose stared at them both and covered her bleeding sex ; when her period usually started, her 'Master' kept her locked up in her 'room' with some food and water and a lot of cloth. It turned out that Yaut'jan females didn't have menstrual cycles, like human females did. She wasn't sure how in the hell their reproductive organs worked, but she felt envious of them at the moment. Why in the hell did she have to bleed?

"Her cycle?" N'ritja asked confused. "Sei-i," the Elder said and took a step forward and Rose could tell that he had gone rigid. She wasn't surprised though. Her 'Master' was tense like that everytime and stayed away from her. He had told her that the scent was similar to a Yaut'ja mating musk and she was to be kept locked up until her period was over. He told her that while he could control that urge to – she shuddered at that – mate with her, but un-blood were a completely different story. They could attack her and since she wasn't a Yaut'ja female, who could put them in their place easily, she could be easily over powered and Rose had to admit, she was glad that at least her 'Master' kept her from such a risk.

"Ooman females bleed once a month and in the process their body rids itself from the egg cell that hasn't been fertilized," the Elder paused and deliberately kept his distance from her before continuing. "It is a natural process for Ooman females, so she is fine, my daughter," he finished and turned away from her, to compose himself. Rose watched him and bit her lip and fidgeted on the metal slab and waited for things to unfold. N'ritja came to her side and put a clawed hand on her head.

"What should I do father?" N'ritja asked as she looked at Rose, who was looking back at her nervously. "Nothing," the Elder said. "The cycle will last for about six or seven Ooman days or about four days in our planets time period. Until then, keep her with you at all times and don't let her out of your sight," he grunted out and N'ritja could tell that the musk Rose's cycle was creating was effecting him too, and from the looks of it, while N'ritja was just dizzy from it, her father was more affected than her. "I will," she promised and her father left just as fast as he had come.

Chuffing quietly, she turned back to Rose, who was looking at the door her father had excited, she rumbled at her. "Follow me Rouz," she said snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Rose nodded and swung her legs over the side of the slab and slipped down on her feet with a small groan.

Rose hated when she got the menstrual cramps; they were a real pain in the ass and sometimes it hurt some much she thought she was going to vomit. She was glad though, that this wasn't one of those times. 'Next four days are going to be fun,' she thought in sarcasm as she followed after N'ritja.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Really sorry that it took so long, but I had no inspiration at all. Every the time I sat down to write nothing would come out! I sometimes get this lazy spell, but good news is that I finally got over it yesterday when I updated one of my HP stories and decided to work on another chapter for this today!**

**I appreciated all of your reviews and sorry if I don't have time to answer them. As usual, your thoughts, suggestion and/or just constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Translations:**

**Ooman – human (slang)**

**Ngot – good**

**Sei-i – Yes/affirmative**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**A/N: **Just a little note:

Yaut'ja talk in normal letters

Human talk in **bold**.

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 9~**

Bouvetøya Island, Antarctic

Several hours earlier…

Cold, arctic wind blew across the vast plains of ice and snow, making the freezing air colder than it already was. A deafening screech rang through it followed by a big splash, before everything went silent.

A figure stood on the edge of a deep chasm, the old wooden planks she stood upon, which had been the support for the water tower that had stood there for more than hundred years, the only thing keeping her from falling in the dark pit right beneath her feet. Her dark brown eyes looked down in the depts of the freezing water below where the black serpent Queen had been pulled down along with the water tower. Their plan had worked; she almost wanted to be happy, but the sound of loud and heavy breathing stopped her and it made her remember her newly found companion and the predicament he was in.

She wrapped her arms around herself, as the cold air was slowly creeping through her light pink woolen sweater and turned around to see him lying on his back in the snow, green florescent blood oozing from the wound the Queen serpent had left with her sharp tail blade when she had pierced him just below where, she suspected, his heart was. He was an alien, she knew that much, but his humanoid appearance led her to believe that his physique was similar to humans.

A soft trill reached her ears and she took small steps toward him, the snow crunching underneath her feet. The wind was picking up in its intensity and she felt her teeth chatter from the cold. Her jacket, which could protect her in the temperatures below zero, had been destroyed. The acid blood of the black serpent Queen had completely melted it in black goo and it was no longer wearable.

She kneeled down at his side, not feeling an ounce of fear, but just sadness she couldn't fathom feeling for such as creature like him. All in all, she should be scared and even revolted by him. His face was ugly with four mandibles and sharp teeth lining his mouth with no lips. His eyes were sunken in with black surrounding them, but were this bright amber color. And above all else, he was a killer, and that should be a reason enough to fear him, but for Alexa Woods, she couldn't help but over look those reasons. His appearance didn't scare her anymore and the fact that he had killed was somehow justified by what happened in this cold wasteland of a continent.

When his head turned those eyes landed on her and she, as if on some strange instinct, touched the mark on her cheek – the same one he had on his huge forehead. She wondered what made him mark her with that symbol. She wasn't one of his kind nor did she do anything that could earn her this mark. At least that is what she thought. It was weird how, in the beginning, he wanted to spear her like a shish kebab with his six foot long and sharp spear, but ended up marking her with the mark of the clan.

It was all so weird in a horrible kind of way. She started this day normal, not even knowing that she was going to be hired by Charles Bishop Weyland, head of Weyland corporation, a big communication company, to guide a group of archeologists to a pyramid buried deep under the ice in Antarctic that would later be the grave for all of those that were involved. Except for her, of course, and that was the thing that made her wonder, whether it was luck or maybe the fact that in this situation she couldn't protect anyone but herself.

She almost wanted to laugh at that thought; if she wouldn't have found the creature, which was currently lying in front of her, close to death, and given back his weapon, she believed she wouldn't have made it out alive just like the rest of the crew and Mr. Weyland. In a way the big guy in front of her had become her companion of sorts.

Starting from the moment when he let her come with him, she had felt a big part of her fears vanish. Maybe being around such a big muscle guy had made her feel safe, she wasn't sure. He was huge after all; almost more than seven feet tall and she doubted that those muscles were just for show. She even knew how hard his abs were – no matter how inappropriate that thought was – when she had stopped him from blowing Sebastian's brains up in little pieces of blood and gore. She damned her female hormones for that one. If she had to describe the feeling, she would say, it was like pushing against a brick wall, but the skin was smooth and warm and covered in some kind of strange mesh that covered his whole body, not really covering up anything, but, she supposed, it served to keep him warm and probably for other reasons she wasn't sure of.

She felt remorse when she thought back to Sebastian. The man had had the same fate as most of the crew members and the worst was that she couldn't have done anything to help him when she found him in that egg filled chamber, which had been covered in some kind of disgusting slime. It was hard for her to take his life, but she had to do something to end his suffering. The sound of the gun when she pulled the trigger, still rang in her ear, but she knew that she did the right thing. She pulled out the bottle cap she had found on the ground after Sebastian was taken and she was left alone and ran her fingers over it in thought.

Amber eyes were still watching her and she heard him trill again more softly. She came out of her thoughts and looked back at him again. He let out a guttural sound along with a small amount of his green glowing blood and she could have sworn he had tried to say something. The word he said sounded like he had said her name, well, the name she liked to go by: Lex. In that moment when his eyes closed, she realised with sadness that while he had somehow learnt what her name was, she didn't even know his and now he was dying and she once again was useless and couldn't do anything to help this strange creature.

**"Scar,"** the name came to her out of nowhere and she smiled faintly. She thought the name suited him, even if it probably wasn't his real name. A the moment she thought it was perfect.

Just then, a faint light shone on her hunched lithe form and she looked up with teary eyes. For a moment she thought she was imagining the ripple in the air on the other side of Scar's body, but when she blinked it was still there and then a blue electricity started to crackle in her vision before whatever or whoever was there materialized.

She let out a quiet and startled breath. It was another one of Scar's kind, but this was different. A face full of age and wisdom looked back at her and she immediately stood up from her spot by Scar's side and stepped back a couple of steps. The amber gaze looking down at her made her feel smaller than she already was. This one had a red cape around his shoulders and she supposed that he was the boss or something.

Suddenly a gigantic ship materialized in front of her and she gasped in shock and awe. Bright light shone from inside the ship and out stepped four more of those strange warriors similar to Scar. They came to Scar's side and put two, long poles on both sides of his body. Each took an end and they lifted him up to and carried him away. Lex heard a gargling noise she wasn't sure she had heard coming from Scar's form or not.

She wondered if he was dead, but didn't have time to dwell on it because the big, regal looking nine foot tall alien came forward and lifted up a complicated looking spear. She flinched when the spear retracted and he held it like he wanted her to take it. She hesitated only for a moment before taking the spear and looking at it for a moment and then back at him. He nodded once with his huge head as if to tell her that it was hers. Not sure how to react, she nodded to show him that she understood.

Lex was a bit startled when he put his clawed hand on her back and gave her a push forward towards the ship. She was unsure of what to do; apparently they wanted her to go with them, but why was another question she wanted to ask.

She didn't have much choice but to let him push her and at the moment her body wasn't complaining because she was freezing cold and she could already feel the warmth coming from inside the big space ship and it was calling for her in current state.

She closed her eyes in content when the humid air enveloped her when she was led up the ramp and in the ship. The door closed behind them with a quiet hiss and she was bit startled, when opening her eyes again, at how bright the light was. It was yellowish orange and stung her eyes like it was sun light.

Lex covered her eyes with the back of her hand to see around herself. The hall was quite plain with white walls and she noticed the light source was coming from the ceiling and through these triangular light bulbs. She hesitantly looked back at the towering alien behind her and wasn't even sure if she should even try in communicating with him. She wanted to know where she was being taken and the condition of Scar was nagging at the back of her mind, too.

As she walked, Lex was glad to note that her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the bright light. She was still wary to what would happen to her next, but was starting to ease up a bit. They made a turn right, then left and when they walked by a glass window she noticed that it was some kind of medical room. Lex immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Scar on the metal slab and three other of his kind were working to save his life, she suspected. Like a rock fell off her chest and she was hoping that he was going to be okey.

The big alien behind her rumbled at her and she looked back at him with worried eyes. **"Is he going to be okey?"** she found herself asking, while clutching the spear in her left hand. He tilted his gigantic head, long dread like appendages framing his face and clicked at her. Lex wasn't sure if he understood her question, but the slight nod he gave her made her believe he did. That gave her an idea.

**"Can you understand me?"** she asked a bit hopefully. He seemed to mull over her words and then nodded again. She thought what to ask next and then another thought came to her mind. **"Who are you?"** she asked looking at him seriously. Lex didn't even know how to refer to them and calling them aliens was getting a bit old.

"Yaut'ja," he said in a deep and gruff voice and Lex had to strain her ears to catch the word. **"Yauutja," **she tried and he shook his giant head again. "Yaut'ja," he said again and Lex tried again. **"Yautja,"** she repeated again and the nine foot grayish alien chuffed at her, but nodded and she guessed she had come close to saying it perfectly.

Lex wasn't sure what to ask next; there were so many questions, but she doubted that the Yaut'ja could answer them all. Even if he could understand her, she doubted that she would understand him. Sighing quietly, she turned back to the glass and peered around the room. It was a lot darker and there was a window on her left side that had the view of the black sky and millions of stars rushing by. For a moment she pulled her eyes back from the window, but when the understanding dawned on her, her eyes zoomed back to the it so fast she thought they were going to pop out of her sockets.

**"Were in space,"** she mumbled shocked. The Yaut'ja behind her grunted at her in affirmiation and she felt her head spin and she had to support herself against the wall. She started to see black spots and looked around in slight panic for something familiar that could distract her. Her eyes settled on Scar's unconscious form and stayed there and the feeling, for some reason, lessened a notch.

He was lying still on the slab while the Yaut'ja around him worked and the beep coming from a weird looking white oval machine was the only thing that told her that he was still alive. One of the Yaut'ja moved out of the way just as something was being removed from Scar's body and Lex gasped loudly when she saw the worm like thing squirming in the metal tongs. She didn't know what happened next because her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

oOo

She shot up and gasped. Looking around frantically, she noted, she no longer was in the hallway outside of the medical room. The room was dimly lit with two orange lights shining above her head. Another thing Lex noticed was that she was on a gigantic bed covered in animal furs that were so soft and inviting she couldn't help but run her fingers over them. She wonder how long was she unconscious.

She tried to remember what made her black out like that and then recalled seeing that worm like thing. 'It couldn't be could it?' she asked herself. She had to be imagining it. There was no way that Scar had one of those things inside him. She thought back to the pyramid and when she and Sebastian saw him mark himself. 'Could it be that one of those things had gotten him then?' she wondered. He had looked fine the whole time she was with him.

She remember what Sebastian looked like with that thing inside him and shuddered; he was white as a sheet and was sweating profusely. Scar had showed neither of the two signs, but she had to take in account that he was bigger and stronger and could take higher levels of pain.

Sighing, she looked at the ceiling in thought and listened intently. She could hear the sound of the ships engines as they rumbled quietly and could hear footsteps growing fainter and fainter somewhere outside the room she was in and wondered how long would she have to stay there. She didn't even know where she was being taken to.

She wondered if she would ever see Earth again and her cozy little apartment. In that moment, she was glad she didn't have any pets or many family members. Her father died when she was still a teenager and her mother rarely got in contact because of her job. She had a sister, but she had her own life and, much like her mother, they, too, rarely got in contact. So basically, she was a lone wolf, with her job as a guide and her love for conquering big heights.

Her life had changed in one night, but she didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I should add some Lex and Scar, but since I couldn't get myself to write anything else until I wrote this, I thought I would, and, on top of that, it gives you people something to read! As usual, any thoughts, suggestion and/or just constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or anything related to its work. I only own my ideas and my OC's!

**Aseigan**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**~Chapter 10~**

It had only been about ten minutes after Lex came round in the dimly lit room, on the soft furs, when an alarm went off. The sound was loud and grated against her eardrums painfully and she covered her ears with her palms, in a desperate attempt to save them from the onslaught of torture. She buried her face in the furs and gritted her teeth. She stayed in that position for what seemed eternity for her, but in reality couldn't have been more than five minutes.

When the alarm finally stopped its shrill cry, she let out a sigh of relief and slumped on the bed. She wasn't sure what that alarm had been about, but she could tell that it hadn't been anything good. An alarm like that just, literally, screamed that something was wrong and that made Lex uneasy. She was trapped in a room, all alone and defenses, with no way out. In that moment, Lex started to feel claustrophobic and she jumped off the bed and started to fumble in the half dark for a wall, or some other hard surface. Her hands touched cool metal and she frantically touched the smooth surface in search for an exit.

Her panic only increased when she couldn't find a doorframe or any other indicator that there might be a door that she could somehow open and get out. She tried to calm herself, telling herself that she was going to be alright and took big breaths. The air around her was warm and strangely moist, like she was in a tropical jungle, and she could feel that breathing was getting a bit hard. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall and clutched her chest area, willing her heart to slow its frantic beating and pulsing in her chest cavity.

The feeling didn't leave her and she beat her lithe fists against the wall and whimpered from the slight sting the repeated motion caused. Lex wasn't a woman who would lose her cool in extreme situations, but this situation was beyond her expertise. She wasn't afraid to climb high apexes, and snow and ice covered cliffs, but, frankly, she was scared from whatever was to happen to her now. She felt like she was going to go mental, if she didn't get out of the room.

As if someone had heard her silent plea, the wall behind her moved aside so fast, Lex didn't have time to even blink, before she fell backwards and against something hard, but the heat coming from it told her that it wasn't an object, but rather someone. Her upper arms were caught in a tight grip and she heard a clicking sound from behind her. She gulped silently and let herself be steadied on her feet. She was a bit scared to turn around to face whoever had opened the panel, she now suspected had been the door after all, but she was grateful for the distraction it had given her. So, with that thought she slowly, albeit reluctantly, turned around to face whoever had stopped her from almost having a mental break down.

She shouldn't have been so surprised when the old, grayish, and bristle covered face of the old Yaut'ja, who had taken her aboard the ship, was looking back at her with curious amber eyes. He let out series of clicks and Lex cocked her head to the side in confusion. What did he expect her to do now? She wondered. She didn't have to ponder it too long, before he let out a rumble and motioned her to follow. "Cam," he said in a thick voice as he turned with a billow of his red cape and walked off. Lex blinked for two seconds and then the meaning of the word settled in. He wanted her to 'come' with him?

"Cam," she heard him bark loudly from a couple feet away and she didn't hesitate this time and almost broke into a run at the forcefulness of his command; like he was going to walk over and drag her if he had to. Lex followed as fast as her legs could carry her, but still lagged behind couple of paces because she couldn't take so big steps like the Yaut'ja in front of her. She huffed internally and half ran to keep up; the idea of staying behind in the corridors with other Yaut'ja occasionally passing them, fueling her.

The walk was finally over when they reached a black metal door and it opened with a whoosh of air. The old Yaut'ja stepped aside and nodded once with his big head for her to step inside. A little apprehensively, Lex sucked in a big breath and stepped inside it. At first, Lex wasn't sure what she was supposed to see in the dimly lit room, with a giant window overlooking the dark and starry void behind the glass, but when she saw Scar's form laying on a cot she let out a small gasp.

The sound of a door closing could be heard and she turned to see that it had closed behind her. She sighed softly and then turned around to look back at Scar. His chest was rising and falling softly and Lex felt relief wash over her, knowing that he was alive and well. With slow and measured steps, she approached his unconscious form and felt her heart pick up its pace the closer she got. The room was a lot bigger than the one she had been in before, and since she knew where the exit was, it didn't make her feel like she was trapped. Scar's presence, even in his state of unawareness, helped too because she once again felt safe.

She came to a stop at his side and her eyes were immediately drawn to the bandages covering most of his chest area and a part of his abdomen. To a human this injury would have been fatal, but he had been strong enough to make it through, and the thought was making a small smile appear on her lips. Her eyes flashed with worry and her smile was replaced with a frown when she remebered that slimy thing being removed from him. The way that worm thing had squirmed in the tongs, covered in fluorescent blood, small mandibles lining its mouth and a smaller inner mouth with razor sharp teeth releasing a small and innocent cry. The cry of a new born infant, but she knew that it would be anything but innocent when it grew into one of those black things.

She shuddered at the thought of those beastly things, with oval elongated heads and sharp teeth under a quivering lip, covered in saliva. Their bodies black as the night and armed with a tail, more dangerous than any gun. The picture of true despair and pure evil, she wished she would never have to meet ever again. She had never feared anything in life, like she feared those things, and that was putting it mildly.

Her left hand unconsciously touched the spot on his chest and she was content to feel a steady heart beat underneath her hand. It was solid and loud and she took a look at Scar's face. The black around his eyes made them look like two black bottomless pits, but she knew that they were actually a warm amber color. The four appendages lining his face caught her attention and she had the urge to touch them.

Her right hand moved slowly, as if she was scared to make too sudden movements, and she slowly ran her index finger over his left upper mandible, starting from where it jutted out from his face and all the way down to the sharp tusk at the end. She repeated the motion, noting that the skin was scaly, like a reptile's skin, on the outside, but if she touched the inside it was smooth and a little moist. Her touch grew firmer as she gained courage in her exploration, and in some part of her mind, she knew that she was invading his personal space, even if he wasn't aware of it, but couldn't seem to make herself stop.

She was startled when one of his mandibles twitched right beneath her fingers and she gasped and took a step back when she saw his eyes slowly opening. The amber orbs were unfocused and Lex stood stock still, when they landed on her. Scar looked at her for a moment, his eyes still glazed over and the sound that followed surprised Lex and she was taken aback by it. Scar was purring like a cat. She couldn't believe her ears and she was pretty sure that she was going nuts. There was no way that someone like him would make a sound like that.

Lex didn't have time to think about it too long because the door opened again and another Yaut'ja entered. He had a light green coloring with bright green and black stripes over his arms, legs and abdomen, creating these strange markings that looked like tattoos and his eyes were a deep red color, a bit frightening in comparison to Scar's amber eyes.

The only thing he wore was a loin cloth around his hips and a belt with his mask around his hips. He clicked at her and Lex took a step back, not sure if this Yaut'ja was hostile or not. A weak whine came from Scar, but it was cut off with a sharp bark from the other Yaut'ja. Lex just stared like a deer caught in headlights. When the Yaut'ja took a step forward, Lex automatically took a step back. It continued until she was behind Scar's cot, on his other side.

The light green Yaut'ja gave a rumbling purr, the same Scar had produced, she noted. Scar didn't seem to like it because he was growling low in his throat and was trying to sit up on the cot. Lex cringed at his groan of pain and moved forward to help him, so he wouldn't hurt himself. She didn't expect what happened next, but she felt Scar wrap a clawed hand around her waist and pulled her to his side, letting out that purr again, and also managing to growl at the green and black marking covered Yaut'ja.

Lex wasn't sure what to do in that moment because, obviously, Scar was acting like she was his property. She felt a bit of panic at the thought that maybe she was brought on the ship to be a pet or a slave for Scar, but the way Scar was acting, was almost like he…She cut herself off from that thought, trying to banish it from her mind. There was no way that Scar would like her in that sense. Also, she wasn't sure how she felt about that thought herself if it was, indeed, what Scar wanted from her. Her mind was already a confused mess and thinking about it, made it worse.

The other Yaut'ja let out a snorted and chuffed at Scar in a non threatening gesture, and Scar let out a small growl in return, before tightening his arm around her. Lex just sat rigid on the edge of the cot, her back pressed against the side of Scar's chest and she could feel the heat radiating off him through her woolen sweater. She wasn't sure what to do because Scar didn't seem too keen on letting her go any time soon. On the one hand, she could elbow him in the gut; that should be enough to make him release her, but then she would make his injuries worse. On the other hand, she could just wait until he let go, which could be some time.

She was a bit relieved when the door opened again, and in stepped the old Yaut'ja, who had left her there. The light green, marking covered Yaut'ja bowed his big head once and stepped aside when he approached Scar's cot, and looked at the two with strange look, Lex couldn't decipher. She was disheartened when they started conversing in what seemed to be their language, like she wasn't there and she slumped in defeat. Great! Now she just had to wait when Scar let her go.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I will start by apologizing for the lateness of this chapter and, also, that it's so short! Summer is officially over for me, and today started my last year at high school. For that reason, the updates are going to be more irregular than before because I have to study extra hard this year! Anyway, the next chapter will, hopefully, be longer and more interesting! As usual, tell me what you thought and/or just constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


End file.
